Rogue Saiyan 2
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: This starts where Rogue Saiyan ended. Let's just say that Frieza may be dead, but he isn't forgotten, especially as Rina starts her music career and her new life...
1. Chapter 1

Rogue Saiyan 2

Still Rogue?

AN: I'm baaaack! With the sequel! hehe!! Hope you all enjoy this one as much as you liked the first one!

**Prologue:**

1st POV

"_She's done it again! Rina and her hit song Solo have once again topped the charts for the… 8th week in a row!" _

_-Click-_

"_Solo is number one again, with Rogue trailing in fourth!"_

_-Click-_

"_Those folks at CC records must feel pretty smug finding this young genius-"_

_-Click-_

"_Anyone who can get two songs in the top ten, hell, the top five, must have a secret-"_

_-Click-_

"_I'm gonna fly--- it solo-"_

_-Click-_

"_--Rina's talent has even been compared to the mythical Greek sirens."_

I clicked off the television and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, met with Bulma who was starting her cooking for the two and a half Saiyans, one of which is me. The food already smelled so good that my stomach growled very loudly, attracting Bulma's attention. Her stomach was sticking out a couple of inches now, but that's what happens when you're pregnant, especially a half-human, half-Saiyan baby. She was only about four and a half months along, but Saiyan babies mature faster. I was very intrigued with the idea of have a baby that was only half of your species. It seemed interesting in a way.

"Morning, Rina." She yawned.

"Hey."

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"No. It is kind of… I do not know the word. Even at five in the morning, my name is all over the television broadcasts. Even music videos."

"Well, with that voice of yours, I'm not surprised."

"Yeah… but it gets annoying."

"Well… I know you said you didn't want to go to a television interview, but maybe you should. It might calm the paparazzi for a while."

"Paparazzi? Oh… the press, the media, reporters."

"Right. You really did memorize the dictionary, didn't you?"

"Earth is my home now. I needed to learn the language." I replied, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, think about it, Rina. Just one show. You may even enjoy it."

"But… there are so many secrets… if I refuse a question, it will cause suspicion. And as if you have not noticed, I am not a 'people person'."

"Rina, they always give their guests the questions ahead of time. You can refuse them before you go on the air."

"Well… maybe. I am not sure. Questions most could answer I could not. Not my home… not my family…"

"Then we'll come up with something together."

**Chapter 1: The Barry Todd Show**

1st POV

The roar of a laughing audience had my stomach rolling with anxiety. I had Bulma's notes memorized for the questions I would have to face, but it didn't help.

"Alright folks, now our first guest is an up and coming singer-"

"Rina! Rina! Rina!" the audience was chanting my name, making me blush as I always do.

"You ready?" I turned to the stage worker and nodded.

"That's right, this young singer, only now 18 years old, has topped the charts over and over again! She hasn't had a song that hasn't been number 1 for at least three weeks in a row! And in her first late night appearance, here's Rina!"

"Alright, go!" the worker said, giving me a tiny pat on the back. I walked out on stage and waved. The audience was filled with my fans. People with my shirts and signs that read things like 'date my son' were scattered all across the theater.

I was dressed in a red tank and black leather pants and black heel-sandals. I had an image to keep up, this isn't what I would call my 'normal clothing'. My hair had been straightened out and it went to the middle of my back when down. It was smooth instead of spiky now.

"Rina! We love you Rina!"

Well, I wasn't going to respond. I wasn't going to, but I did.

"Thank you!"

The host of the show, Barry Todd, came and shook my hand, and he went back behind his desk and sat. I sat on a couch, next to the desk. Behind me was a false city skyline with a big, bright, false full moon.

"Hello, Rina."

"Hello, Barry."

"So Rina, lets get going, okay? I know the question one everyone's mind is, where did you come from?"

"Well, I came from a small country that probably no one has ever heard of. It was called Vegetasei. When I was very small we were torn by war… and now there are only two others of my people left."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's no wonder you haven't made a television appearance."

"Yes, but Mrs. Briefs talked me into finally appearing."

"That's right, you live at Capsule Corporation with Mrs. Briefs and her family, don't you? How did that happen?"

"Well, it turns out that Bulma's husband is also one of my people. His rival and I are the only ones besides him left."

I felt another pang in my heart. I still felt that it was my fault. Even though Kakorot and Vegeta didn't agree with that, I did.

"So, any relation between you and Vegeta?"

"Well… he kind of acts like a father to me. My biological father wasn't so nice… so, Vegeta is much better just because he does not beat me. But he has also done a lot for me, like introducing me to music."

"Well, we keep moving from one bad topic to the next. Let's see… oh yes, is it true that you normally don't use contractions?"

"Yes. I am new to the language, so I am not very good at speaking contractions yet. I can write them, and then I do sing them, but I normally do not speak them."

"Speaking of your songs Rina, what inspired you to write _Rogue_ and _Solo_?"

"Well, _Solo_ is a bit about how I grew up. My father beat me and my siblings and my foster father did much worse, so I had to take care of myself. I use to dream of freedom and I used that. _Rogue_ was more how I was after I met Vegeta."

"Do you have any more projects?"

"Well… yes, I do actually. I have a sound bite, anyone up for a mini-live performance?"

I nearly laughed as the crowd started to cheer. Even though it was mostly annoying, sometimes it felt so good to be so popular.

"I think they want to hear it." Barry said.

"Alright, the sound bite is ready. This is called _Anything_. It is actually a work in progress, so I only have about the first stanza and the chorus finished."

"I don't think your fans will mind." In response, I was cheered again. I stood up and walked center stage, and the music began. It was a bit hard-rock, a bit punk, and very hard beat. The stanzas were softer than the chorus.

"_You say you love me,_

_You say I'm the only one,_

_You say you'll do anything…_

_Are you willing to test it!!_

_(Chorus)_

_Would you fly with me head first into the sun!_

_Would you scream with me at the moon!_

_Would you help me raise the Vegetian gods!_

_Would you really do –anything!_

_You say it now…_

_You really believe it…_

_But can you say those three little words?_

_Do you really mean it?_

_Would you fly with me head first into the sun!_

_Would you scream with me at the moon!_

_Would you help me raise the Vegetian gods!_

_Would you really do –anything!"_

When the music died down I was met with many more cheers. I smiled as I took my seat. I actually smiled, not a battle-winning smirk.

"Well, Rina, that sounds like your next hit."

"I hope so… not that I need the money, obviously…" there were some laughs, "But… I just enjoy music. The clan I originate from were the best musicians in my homeland. It was very odd for me though, because I did not hear my first music until I just a few months ago."

"What?"

"I knew that would raise some ears. My father was the leader of my clan, and he had no interest in music. I use to sing… but my foster father ruined that for me. I do not wish to go into that."

"I understand, but Rina, you have to tell us; how do you do those effects in your concerts? How do you fly around the stage like that? How do you make it sound like you're the one howling?"

"Well, I cannot answer that. It would take the mystery out of my show."

"And you have a concert next week?"

"Yes, I do. All the proceeds will go to local orphanage."

"Well, then if you are interested in Rina's concert, tickets are on sell now. The show starts at nine o'clock next week at the West City arena. And we'll be back with Hercule next, after these words from our sponsors."

* * *

**AN: anyone confused? The 'foster father' Rina spoke of was Frieza. Make sure to review! I want to know if this will be another hit!**

**Also, I'm not planning on anymore 'next time' hints for the next chapter, but if you really liked it, tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Normal

1st POV

Another concert tonight and I still wasn't use to this. This was my fifth concert since I began my singing career. Too bored to focus on much of anything, I turned on the radio in my room, but that wasn't a good idea.

"Alright, we need caller number 9 in the next three minutes for a pair of tickets to the Rina _Rogue_ concert!"

I clicked off the radio again. The idea of training crossed my mind, but I just couldn't. Not since my last battle. I couldn't risk letting loose the power. I wouldn't let Zarbon's death be used like that.

I was in the middle of a secret Dragonball hunt. I had three already. Four more and I could wish Zarbon back. He was alive and then killed in battle, so it would work as long as I got them in time.

Then it dawned on me; what would we do then? I could always ask Bulma and Vegeta if he could stay here… then again, he might go off to space. I just realized I didn't know what we would do together.

I shook the thought out. It wouldn't matter once he was back. We could worry about it then.

I decided to work on _Anything_ for a while. I still had a few months until I had to have it ready for recording, but I still needed to work on it.

I went up to my room and closed the door behind me. I turned on the primitive earth computer and turned off all the lights. I could write better in the dark. My thoughts were clearer that way.

I was sitting there for ten minutes when there was a knock at my door. That didn't bug me, I was only staring at the screen anyway. I crossed the room and opened the door. It was Bulma, and now her stomach was very swollen. She was about five months along now.

"Hey Rina, I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"No, I have the writer's block for my new song."

"Well, everyone watched you on TV last night. They were kind of surprised how you opened up."

"I guess I see no reason to remain rogue as I once was." I replied.

"Well that's good. Listen, I need to do some baby shopping. Want to go? We can get out of the house and do some shopping."

"Sure, sounds good."

Even though I am a very tough warrior and a bit… like a female Vegeta, I guess, I still liked the idea of shopping.

"Meet you down stairs in a few minutes?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." She started down the hall again. I went back to my desk and got out a paper and pencil, writing down 'I guess I see no reason to remain rogue as I once was' quickly. I thought maybe I could use it.

I grabbed what a human calls a purse, but changed my mind. Instead, I grabbed about three 'credit cards' and put them, along with my ID, in my jeans pocket, and headed down stairs once more. Maybe some normalcy was what I needed to recharge before my concert.

What I do refer to as normal clothing for me is a basic tank and jeans with my Saiyan boots. Today, I was going with a black tank, and since it was earth's autumn, I grabbed my denim jacket.

Bulma took a few minutes, but we met up out front and Bulma decided it was my turn to drive. I had been learning, but I had a bad habit of wanting to go too fast. I'm use to space cruisers, so of course an earth vehicle traveling less than 100mph seemed way too slow. But I knew that the signs meant the speed they read, so I had to follow that.

We went to a shopping establishment with many cells inside, each one selling slight variations of the others. Humans call it a mall. I thought calling it an 'indoor marketplace' sounded better myself.

"Alright Rina, I'm going to the Baby Gap. How about we meet up in two hours at the food court?"

"Sounds good." I agreed, heading off in a random direction.

Lucky for me, this was a big mall in a big city, and everyone here has their own little lives to think about, so I wasn't mobbed on the spot by fans and autograph seekers.

I found a music store that sold CD's, so I figured I'd take a look. There was an entire wall for just my CD. A mere seven songs released two weeks ago, and half of the merchandise was already gone. I walked over and looked at my pride in a metal disk form.

_1. Solo, 2. Howling, 3. Rogue, 4. Mask ,5. Z, 6. Snake, and 7. Time… they are all here for anyone to hear…_

_Mask_ was my first song. It was about, well, the mask I use to wear, hiding my emotions and how I took it off. _Howling_ compared people to wolves, both in good and bad ways. _Z_ was about my only friend I had, Zarbon. _Time_ was about how things changed from one day to the next. I thought it went nicely seeing as the metaphors seemed a bit more factual. And _Snake_ was about, whom else, Frieza.

"Hey, you like Rina?" there was a guy standing behind me, looking at the CD's as well. I thought it was all too ironic.

"Yeah, a little." I said, hiding a smile. I turned and his eyes grew wide. I brought my finger up over my lips to shush him.

"Wow… you're really out here… just like normal people."

"Yeah, you bet. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone you saw me until tonight. I do not want to be mobbed while I am trying to relax." I winked and handed him a ticket to my show tonight. He looked at it with wide eyes.

"Y-y-yeah, s-s-sure… thanks!"

I chuckled as I made my way out of the music store and over to the next store. I was more trying to avoid that guy incase he got his senses back and wanted to mob me for an autograph.

Once I relaxed a bit, I looked around. I was in a different music shop. Instead of CD's, it was instruments and sheet music.

I looked around at all the instruments. I already had a piano and a few guitars back home- I just called it home. I guess it is my home. I hadn't seen may other instruments besides those, but looking at the musical devices, and it seemed as though I already knew how to play everything I looked at.

Then one instrument caught my eye. At first glance it reminded me of a large guitar, but there was no way a human could hold it like a guitar. I walked over and knelt down, getting a better look at it.

It was polished wood, so smooth and glossy. It had four strings, a bow, tuners, and a long neck.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's a Stradivarius work."

I stood up and looked at the girl, barely older than me. She recognized me but didn't say anything.

"Yes… yes, it is very beautiful. But, what is it exactly?" I asked, feeling a bit dumb. She smiled.

"It's a cello. A very old fashioned instrument. You've never heard one played, have you? That's what you said last night." she asked, winking.

"No. I have not ever heard one played before."

"Then you must hear." She went around and took up the bow. She sat behind it and tuned the strings for a second. She started to pull the bow across the strings and push it back, tilting the bow so it hit only certain strings. It was beautiful sounding, but she didn't play for very long.

"Well, my cello playing is a bit rusty, but that's the jest of it."

"Wow… I have to have it. How much?" I asked, "No, it does not matter, here." I handed her one of my credit cards.

"Wow, it's about time somebody bought this old cello. It's been here since I came to work here a few years back." I followed her over to the counter, and she filled in a few numbers, "Alright, sign here and put down your address, and you'll have it in a few weeks."

"Great, I cannot wait."

I started filling out the address and signed my name.

"You really do love music, don't you? I can tell by the way you sing. You write all your own music?"

"Yes, I do. The words and music both, actually."

"Listen, um… well, I'm not very good, but I have a demo tape… and since you're so good with music… I thought-"

"I would love to. Send me a copy with the cello…" I paused so she could introduce herself.

"Oh, Jade Mist. Well, Mist isn't my real last name, but I bet Rina isn't just your name."

"No… Rina Jinn of the Red Wolf clan." I said.

"No wonder you just go by Rina." She smiled again.

"Well, I better go. I have to meet up at the food court."

"Okay, I'll give you my number and address with my demo tape so you can contact me."

"Sure, I will let you know as soon as I get a chance to listen to it." I nodded, and then headed out to the food court.

* * *

**AS22: ya, this was kind of a filler chapter, sorry guys. I just wanted you all to see a day in the life of Rina the Rockstar. please review!!**


	3. concert

Chapter 3: Concert part 1

1st POV

Nervous didn't begin to describe how I felt. Singing in front of thousands of people live, plus the concert was also televised for millions more. Butterflies were dancing in my stomach and I felt hot. It was an outside concert, but the lights and costume didn't help.

I had a black leather jacket that spread out behind me with chains, nearly to the ground, a red tank that tied around the back of my neck, black tight leather pants and black boots that were fitted like Saiyan boots. Red streaks were painted into my hair and flashy makeup made my features stick out. I sat in a fold-out chair as I fixed my boots.

"Hey Rina!" I turned and saw Kakorot walking up. I barely heard him over the roar of the audience.

"Kakorot? How did you get back here?"

"Instant Transmission, got to love it!" he smiled, "I just wanted to wish you luck! We're all watching you at Capsule Corp tonight."

"Just what I needed to hear." I said, slumping back into my chair.

"Rina, don't worry! You have the best voice in the world!"

"Yeah, I know… but there are so many people."

"How about this: pretend there are no people out there. It's just another rehearsal." Kakorot suggested.

"I might try that. Thanks."

"No problem. See you after the concert!" Kakorot raised two fingers to his head and vanished.

"I will never get use to that." I sighed.

"2 minutes Rina!" Rick, my manager, said. If you hadn't figured it out, CC Records is Capsule Corporation Records.

My butterflies decided to calm down. It was the calm before the storm, I guess. I went to my place, right behind the large stage backdrop. My name was being chanted by a chorus of voices. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Rogue concert, starting with its title song.

On cue, the smoke bombs on stage went off. I leaped over the backdrop so it appeared I had come out of the smoke.

(Rogue, a fast song)

"_I was always the wild one of the pack!"_

I was met with cheers, everyone knew the words as they sang along.

"_I never understood the whole together thing!_

_But now I see it!_

_Who'd want to be it?_

_I'm a rogue! (ooooh!)_

_I'm a loner!_

_I never needed no one_

_Especially you!_

_Cause I'm a rogue!"_

The crowd was wild, chanting and singing along. I saw Gohan and his girlfriend near the front, my treat. They waved to me and I winked to them. The butterflies were finally gone.

"_You want me?_

_Come and claim me!_

_I'm a rogue! (ooooh!)_

_I'm a loner!_

_I never needed no one_

_Especially you!_

_Cause I'm a rogue!_

_You want me in your pack?_

_You want me to trust you?_

_How can I trust what I've never had!_

_How do you even know me!_

_I'm a rogue! (ooooh!)_

_I'm a loner!_

_I never needed no one_

_Especially you!_

_Cause I'm a rogue!_

_Cause I'm a rogue!_

_BECAUSE I'M A ROGUE!_"

I ended with a loud howl, which many in the crowd mimicked. I even saw some shirts with wolves on them.

Applause and a roaring crowd met when I ended my song.

"How are you all doing tonight!" more cheers, "I cannot hear you!" louder cheers that made me smile, "Right!"

I took a calming breath as I got ready for my next song.

"Now you all know you can sing along, right?" I smiled as they cried out.

(Time, a medium-slow song)

"_It seems like only yesterday _

_Everything was good,_

_I think it to myself_

_As I lay in a puddle of my own blood_

_I tried to keep my siblings_

_From meeting my fate_

_But when I butt in_

_All I find is hate_

_Time keep slipping away_

_When all the good days are gone_

_I cry_

_And I lie_

_To myself!_

_Years pass by and all I see_

_Is terror beyond your reasoning_

_The beatings_

_My feelings all scream_

_Time keeps slipping a-_

_Time keeps slipping a-_

_Time keeps slipping away!_

_I guess I finally got use to the pain_

_Because I only feel numb and cold_

_The scent of blood is all I can sense_

_As I hug my knees on the floor_

_Time keeps slipping a-_

_Time keeps slipping a-_

_Time keeps slipping away!_

_Now I look back_

_And see it as a nightmare_

_My life and my family_

_Couldn't get any better_

_Time, please don't slip away_

_Time, please don't slip away_

_Time, please don't slip away!_

_It seems that when things are going so good_

_Time just keeps slipping away…_"

Another round of cheering, and again I felt so high. This was almost better than a good battle.

"Right to the next one?" cheers resounded, "Alright!"

(Solo, slow verses, fast chorus)

"_Raised by a demon_

_Lost in my anger_

_And when I'd resist_

_I'd get a dragon's tooth in my back_

_I'm gonna fly—it solo!_

_Gonna feel the wind 'neith my wings_

_No one-- to slow me down_

_Just wait and see_

_Someday I gonna be free!_

_Blood spills to the floor_

_I can't reach the door_

_It's too hot in here_

_So close yet so far_

_I'm gonna fly—it solo!_

_Gonna feel the wind 'neith my wings_

_No one--- to slow me down_

_Just wait and see_

_Someday I gonna be free!_

_It'll be just me!_

_On the wings and the wind_

_No one--- will slow me down_

_I'll run as fast as the storm_

_I'm gonna fly—it solo!_

_Gonna feel the wind 'neith my wings_

_No one--- to slow me down_

_Just wait and see_

_Someday we'll all be free!_

_Doing it solo!_"

* * *

**AN: Please review, tell me what you think of these songs. I know its weird seeing as I made up the lyrics, and the song is just in my head. Nexy chapter is the rest of the concert.**


	4. concert part2

Chapter 4: Concert part 2

1st POV

After a costume change and a quick rest, it was time to go back out. The lights were on me as I flew over the stage before landing, instead of a mic-stand I now had a headset microphone.

I was now in a black tank, same style as the red one, and designer jeans, same boots though, and the color was out of my hair.

"Alright, everybody ready?" cheers again.

(Z, very slow song)

"_You were there for me_

_To heal my wounds_

_To hold my fragile heart_

_Even in the blackest dark_

_All alone_

_Except for you_

_In my room_

_While I bleed_

_Z!_

_Why did you run from me?_

_Where did you go?_

_Will you return?_

_Z!_

_Please come back to me!_

_Now I can see!_

_I miss you Z…_

_You did your best_

_I won't forget_

_All that you did for me_

_All of my life_

_Z!_

_Why did you run from me?_

_Where did you go?_

_Will you return?_

_Z!_

_Please come back to me!_

_Now I can see!_

_I miss you Z…_

_You were my best friend_

_You died for me_

_I couldn't see_

_How or why?_

_Did you care that much?_

_Was I that blind and deaf?_

_Why didn't I see?_

_Oh, Z…_

_Z!_

_Why did you run from me?_

_Where did you go?_

_Will you return?_

_Z!_

_Please come back to me!_

_Now I can see!_

_I miss you Z…_

_Now I cry alone_

_I can't escape_

_I see it now,_

_I see that I need you… Z…_"

I had to control myself so I wouldn't cry. Zarbon was coming back, I would wish him back and everything would be fine.

(Mask, medium-fast tempo)

"_You don't see my hidden tears_

_You don't see my hidden fears_

_I can't let you see_

_Not see me_

_If you see who I really am_

_If you knew my past_

_You'd hate me and disgrace me_

_I know I do_

_My mask is tight_

_I can't see the light_

_If only you knew_

_Maybe you wear a mask too_

_My only friends_

_Are the wild ones_

_My family_

_Doesn't exist_

_No one knows me but the wild ones_

_No one can see the real me_

_Oh I wish, how I truly wish_

_To remove my mask_

_My mask is tight_

_I can't see the light_

_If only you knew_

_Maybe you wear a mask too_

_We all wear masks_

_And we all have someone_

_Who can remove them_

_I've had mine removed once_

_How about you?_

_My mask is tight_

_I can't see the light_

_If only you knew_

_Maybe you wear a mask too._"

Rogue, Time, Solo, Z, and Mask were done. Two to go and I'd be done. It felt both relieving and saddening. I could rest, but the high would be gone.

(Snake, medium-fast, hard rock)

"_He was supposed to be my father_

_He was suppose to protect me_

_But all I ever saw_

_Was his fangs_

_The alcohol made him mad_

_The booze made him sad_

_He thought I was the problem_

_So he'd send his venom my way_

_He was a snake_

_I took all I could take_

_Beatings and hate were all he ever gave me_

_And in the end that's all he got_

_Years later I was in another nest_

_Of a much more snakelike man_

_I swear he had a forked tongue_

_His fangs met with me often_

_I fought him but did no good_

_He stole away my innocence_

_He took my heart_

_And bit in with his fangs_

_He was a snake_

_I took all I could take_

_Beatings and hate were all he ever gave me_

_And in the end that's all he got_

_He was a snake_

_I took all I could take_

_Beatings and hate were all he ever gave me_

_And in the end that's all he got!_"

The music died, and the lights died to all but a spotlight on me and a spotlight on the backdrop, making a full moon. The laser lights began to twirl on the ground, and people in the audience began to howl.

"Oh, you already know what's coming? Well then, lets do it!" I picked up my black electric guitar and began to play.

I howled as I started the song.

(Howling, very fast upbeat song)

"_Running through the woods at half past midnight_

_Howling to the full moon reflecting on a lake_

_Feeling the breeze of tomorrow_

_Leaving yesterday_

_Howling _(howl)

_Like a wild child_

_A creature of the night_

_Set us free!_

_Darkness sets my emotions free_

_I can only be me when I'm with me_

_Society's cage locks me away at day_

_But at night I'm FREE!_

_Howling _(howl)

_Like a wild child_

_A creature of the night_

_Set us free!_

(howl)

_Chasing down prey_

_Battling an enemy_

_Winning a fight_

_Howling at the blood-red moon!"_

I jumped off the stage and flew over the crowd, going about to the middle before I circled back to stage, letting out a howl as I flew. The crowd was eating it up as I laughed with pleasure.

"_Howling _(howl)

_Like a wild child_

_A creature of the night_

_Set us free!_

_Howling _(howl)

_Like a wild child_

_A creature of the night_

_Set us free!!"_

I let out one more alpha howl as the music died. The roar was deafening and pleasing. My name was chanted, and Gohan and Videl were right along with them.

"Alright West City, you all know my #1 rule! I got to leave you wanting more! Goodnight!"

* * *

**AN: ok, the concert is over. I swear, no more singing, lol. We actually get into some plot action next time! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Saiyan Companionship

1st POV

A few days later

I woke up with a pounding head and an odd feeling in my stomach. I realized I was nauseated, something that I haven't felt since the last time Frieza had raped me. I panicked when that thought came to mind.

_No… no, he couldn't have! Frieza raped me last night! No... nonono... no I'm panicking... he's long gone..._

That was absurd. Frieza was dead. I had killed him myself. Well, sort of. I shook my head, even if he had raped me during the night, I would have been awake. He would have wanted me to react and cry for him. I felt stupid for panicking.

The nausea grew stronger and I got up, running to my bathroom where I proceeded to empty my stomach into the toilet bowl.

_It can't be any earth illness… Saiyans are immune to most diseases as it is…_

I crouched over the toilet again as the sickness took hold of my stomach once more. I leaned my head against the cool porcelain to pacify my sweat. I suddenly felt very hot as I sat there, in only the white tank and camouflage boxers I slept in the previous night. I sat to the side on my knees as I breathed in from the effort of throwing up. The after taste was enough to make me feel sick still.

I threw up once more and slid against the wall. I shuddered, but I didn't know why exactly. It could have been the after taste or just this sickness. I sat there for a few moments before I pulled myself up on the sink, brushing my teeth to be rid of the awful bile taste. The sickness seemed to be gone.

I went back to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. It was still dark outside, stars shining. I looked out the window, laying on my stomach, and noted a bright red star.

"No way…"

I stood up and walked to the bedroom window. From my memorization of star charts I knew exactly what planet it was. It was home, still bright red in the sky.

_But… you couldn't see planet Vegeta from earth… it is over 30 light years away… no!_

I let out a gasp as the light increased in brilliance and then vanished completely. I had seen it. I had witnessed my guilt in person. Over thirty years ago Frieza had destroyed my home, Planet Vegeta. He would never have found it if it wasn't for me.

I slumped to the floor and let tears slip past my guard. I lowered my head from the grief. It took thirty years for the light from Planet Vegeta's demise to reach earth. I just happened to see it.

I pushed myself from the floor, tears sliding down my face and cooling my grief. I went to the animal house and met with Rit, Biress, and Garu, who were all around our favorite cherry blossom tree. They greeted me with a howl, and I returned my own, even though it was more out of my sadness than a greeting.

"Rina. You saw it too?" I turned back and saw Vegeta with Kakorot. I nodded and sat down under the tree, the wolves gathering around me and sniffing me. I scratched Rit's ears, he wanted attention. I had been right when I met him; we were the closest of the wolves.

"Both of you saw it as well?" I asked, my own voice sounding foreign.

"Yes. What was it?"

"Kakorot, you clown!" Vegeta snapped, "It was…" Vegeta couldn't finish.

"It was Planet Vegeta's destruction." I said, flat toned.

"But that was over-"

"We know when it was." Vegeta growled.

"Light takes about thirty years to reach earth from Planet Vegeta. That is why it appears to have just happened." I said, explaining it simply for Kakorot.

"Oh… so… the light was… my father's death."

"And mine." Vegeta added.

"Mine as well… plus my mother, brother, and sister…" I was on the edge of screaming in grief, but Vegeta's tone calmed me.

"Rina." Vegeta's voice was very low and calm, "It's not your fault. Don't even think it. Don't let yourself believe it. It was only a matter of time before Frieza found our home."

"I wish I could believe you, Vegeta… it would be so much easier if I could." I rested my head on my knees, refusing to look at them.

"Rina… how long did you fight Frieza? How many years did he have you under his control?" Kakorot asked.

"I was never under his control. He had me for 12 earth years, though. And I fought him with every breath. Only when he resorted to his strongest truth serum did I crack."

"There's your proof, Rina. Look, he cheated you. If it had been fair, you might have kept him away until you could escape."

"I… I never thought of it like that before."

"I'm… going home. See you guys later." Kakorot's presence vanished, thanks to his teleporting ability.

"Rina." Vegeta said my name, so I had to look up at him. He didn't start until I met his eyes across from mine. He was sitting on the ground across from me, "Frieza use to tell me stories of you."

"What?"

"He never actually called you by name, but it had to be you. His first monkey. He had so many gruesome stories."

"Believe them. There is no way he could have made them any worse than they really were."

"He said he had killed you. He said you screamed at every torture and cried all the time."

"Of course he did. He probably believed it in time as well." I scoffed.

"It got me through my tortures. I didn't believe any Saiyan would act like that. I believed he was lying, making you look much worse than you were, exaggerating very much. I decided I would become a Super Saiyan, and no other Saiyan would ever best me. Not even the famous female, who Frieza tested his new tortures on."

"So I was a famous Saiyan along with now being a famous singer…"

"I'm going back to bed. I suggest you do the same. You look a bit pale." Vegeta said, then stood and headed out of the animal house.

_You'd be pale too if you just emptied you guts and then saw your home destroyed… especially when you still feel guilty for it…_

* * *

**AN: please review people, I know you're out there.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Warning of Female... stuff

1st POV

Another few days later

I stuck to writing my songs. Television had me all over the place, as did the radio. I even tried to listen to the 'new' satellite radio, but it had my songs all over the place as well.

_Anything… anything… would you… D'rar!_

More writers block. Part of that was from my headache.

_A headache? Wait… females get a headache prior to the mating cycle. D'rar… I better warn Vegeta._

I got up and found Vegeta's Ki on the roof. I thought that was odd, but I didn't ponder it as I took the long way to the roof.

A Saiyan's mating cycle is like the premenstrual cycle of humans, only more savage. It only comes once a year, and even Frieza locked me up from fear. Our instincts and the urge to procreate run rabid. If we have a mate, then we settle for nothing but sex with that mate. No mate? Well, look out Saiyan men. I figured even Gohan might have to worry. But when I was the only Saiyan around, I didn't thirst for sex, only blood. It was quite scary looking back.

On that same subject, a pregnant Saiyan is in term for the same length as a human, only it starts out much slower. You may be pregnant but not show until after the first trimester. During this time, after the first trimester, the female's and the child's heart link up, beating at the exact same rate and time. It is then that the child 'tells' the mother its name and gender. I don't think it can happen with human/Saiyan children though, because humans have 2 heart beats and Saiyans have 3. Other races may be able to do this with Saiyans, but I don't know for sure.

I made my way through the top stairway and to the roof, seeing Vegeta just standing there and looking out toward the nearest patch of wilderness. I strolled up beside him. Below us, in the garden, I saw Bulma sitting in a swing, one hand over her stomach and the other across the back of the seat. She looked very peaceful.

"Did you want something, Rina?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I have to warn you and Kakorot… and probably Gohan."

"Warn us?" he looked over to me.

"Yeah… well… I believe it is getting close to the time of my, um… mating cycle." I said, feeling heat rise to my face in a blush.

"Oh… shit…"

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, after I warn Kakorot and his eldest son, I thought we could come up with something. I was thinking perhaps I could be locked in the gravity room, but that would hinder your training-"

"Actually, that might be alright… you could work out your… urges, and then I could spar with Kakorot and Gohan. It only lasts three days."

I couldn't help but laugh when I thought back on Frieza's ship.

"My first mating cycle took place when I was on Frieza's ship, when I was… 10 cycles… a-after my first… _time_. I killed a few high level guards and, well, ate them before anyone realized what was happening. Since then, Frieza always locked me in isolation for a week during the annual time, just to make sure I was safe again."

"How long do you think you have until it hits?"

"A few days, maybe a week. I've been sick in the morning the last few days, so it must be soon."

"Sick? Females don't usually get sick."

"I know… but I always did on Frieza's ship."

I figured since I got sick from Frieza's raping, and mating cycles are to prepare the body for sex, then my body made the connection that sex made me sick. Vegeta seemed to get that idea too.

"I see… alright, I'll tell Bulma what's going on. You go ahead to Kakorot's home and tell him and his son what's happening."

"Okay. But… which way does he live? I can not sense him."

"Well, it's about noon, so he'll be eating lunch now. Head that way." Vegeta pointed, "You'll sense him once you get closer."

"Thanks pa- I mean, thanks Vegeta." I turned and took to the air, hoping to get away before he noticed.

"What was that?"

Too late.

"I said, thanks Vegeta?" I didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but it did. I mentally scolded myself for letting it slip.

"That isn't what you were saying."

"Vegeta-" his glare made me break, answering him, "I almost called you… papa." I said, bracing myself.

To my surprise, Vegeta let out a laugh. I was surprised and nearly fell back to the roof.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. You may call me 'papa' if you wish. I understand from our blood bond and your music that you fear and loathe your past masculine role models. You don't have to fear or loathe me, Rina."

"Really? You are not mad?"

"No. And in fact, my next child will need a positive role model such as yourself. By scent you must know by now the woman is having a girl."

"Yes, I have. I best go now… papa." I felt myself smile, and though Vegeta's face was stoic, his eyes seemed to smile.

XxX

I landed at a small capsule house, and inside I sensed Kakorot. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I heard faint voices, and Goten opened the door.

"Ms. Rina!" Goten jumped into my arms, squeezing my neck.

"Hello, pup. Long time no see, huh?" I asked, taking his affection as a welcome in sign. I followed the sounds to the kitchen, seeing Kakorot and Gohan eating and the harpy- Chichi, cleaning some dishes.

"Look everyone! It's Ms. Rina!"

"Hi Rina, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I did not mean to intrude on your meal, I thought you would be finished by now." I said, letting Goten down so he could go back to eating his lunch.

"No problem, we're on our second dessert. We'll be done soon." Kakorot said. I nodded.

"Good, because I need to talk to you and Gohan as soon as you are finished. It is very important."

"Alright." Kakorot seemed very serious all of a sudden as he finished his meal quickly, Gohan following close behind.

"Goten, wait in here for us." Gohan said. Goten crossed his arms and pouted, looking like Vegeta if he pouted.

"I never get to do any fun stuff."

I couldn't help but smirk. He'd probably not understand a word of what I was going to say. Then again, Goten has proven to be very intelligent, like when he ended up talking about discrimination during our little hostage situation a few months back.

_Wow… it really has only been a few months… and I already have so many songs and so much fame… maybe I'll take a good break soon. After all, I did get a freelance-style contract._

_Zarbon… it seems like I haven't seen him for an eternity. But I'll travel Oozark's tombs if I have to so I can bring him back. After all, it's just as Z states. He did so much for me and I never properly thanked him._

I followed Kakorot outside, Gohan behind me as he shoved his last mouthful of food into his mouth before going out the door. We needed some privacy.

"So, what's this about?" Kakorot asked.

"It is a warning. Very soon I will be experiencing my mating cycle." Though neither probably knew what a mating cycle was, they could guess, "It is very much like an earth woman's premenstrual cycle, only I will be very savage and… I believe the word is 'horny' for three days. When this happens I will be locked in the gravity room. You must not come anywhere near the gravity room for those three days. Do you understand?"

"I have a question." Kakorot said, "What exactly do you mean by 'savage and horny'?"

I glanced to the house, not seeing Goten anywhere or sensing his Ki. I really didn't want him to hear this.

"I will basically rape you if I get the chance. I will want to procreate at any means necessary, and possibly Bond to whoever I mate with."

"Bond? Is that the biting thing?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Mates take in the blood of the other to cement their love. One bite, at the base of the neck on the left side."

"So when will this start?"

"It should be within the next week. Whenever it begins, count on it being on that same day every year. I thank the Vegetian gods it only happens once a year."

* * *

**AS22: Just thought I play around with the anatomy of a saiyan female. A bit different than how it is with Katie in my New Destiny series, but then again, these series aren't linked. Plus, this chapter should foreshadow the rest of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Missed Mating Cycle

Two weeks later

My stomach lurched into the toilet once more before I leaned back against the wall. Who knew throwing up could be so exhausting? Well, I had gotten smart and managed to remember to wear my hair up in a ponytail when I go to bed now, that way when I get sick I don't have to hold it or worry about cleaning it later. No one knew about the sickness. Every day, usually before sunrise, or late at night before I go to sleep, I would throw up.

_What's going on? Why am I staying so sick? And why did I miss my mating cycle? I should have had it by now… maybe I wasn't supposed to have it yet._

I got up and felt ravenous. My instincts were telling me to eat and fight. I decided I'd have some breakfast and then train by myself for a while. I went back through my room and saw the time.

_What? 9:35? I never sleep this late._

I didn't know what to think of that as I headed down stairs. It was the weekend, and Trunks was just now eating his breakfast as well.

"Rina? Are you just now getting up?"

"Yes, Bulma." I called into the kitchen as I took a seat to eat.

"Rina, can you show me how to do that Canis Fire Breath attack?"

"I guess so. It really is not that hard." I said, shoving food into my face. It was odd, usually I ate more civil than this.

"Yeah! I'll win the next tournament for sure!"

"Tournament?" I asked, pausing my forks in mid-air.

"Yeah, there's a world tournament every year now. Hey! You should enter!"

"I do not think so…"

"Oh, why not?"

"You remember what happened when I fought last time. I refuse to let Zarbon's death be… smeared that way."

"Oh." Trunks said, turning back to his food.

XxX

"Alright, Trunks. Now most likely all you have to do is see me do it once and you should be able to do it too."

"Okay."

Trunks and I were in the gravity room training. Vegeta was on the other side of the room practicing his technique with the gravity off for now.

"Watch closely… Canis Fire Breath!" I shot the fiery blast from my mouth, only making fire as it hit the air.

"Cool!"

"Now be patient, Trunks. If you mess up you may burn your throat."

"Okay, how do I start?" he asked, being a great student. Anyone else might have tried it and got hurt.

"You will gather your energy into your gut, just a small amount, and then instead of pushing it through your arms, push it through your mouth. You may not make fire, Trunks, that skill is much harder to learn."

"Okay." Trunks started to gather a small amount of Ki into his gut, as I had said. I felt it and monitored it, making sure he didn't hurt himself. After a moment, he fired a tiny Ki ball from his mouth.

"There, you did it!"

"Yes! I did it!" he said, grinning.

"Now keep practicing that. Once you can produce Ki blasts from your mouth as well as you can from your arms, we can start trying to make it turn to fire."

"Great, I'm going to get started practicing right now!"

"Good boy. I am going to work on my music."

"Oh… but I wanted you to watch." Trunks whined.

"Well… okay. I will watch for a little while."

"Yeah!" Trunks was beaming. How could I resist?

XxX

After nearly an hour of watching Trunks I felt like my energy had been completely drained. I headed back to my room, getting ready to change out of my armor and into some street clothes.

I got to my room and stripped off the white armor. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My normally tight and thin stomach looked swollen. I took off the stretch shirt and looked at my abdomen. It was rounder than usual.

_Sickness in the morning… swollen stomach… missed mating cycle… this can only mean one thing…_

"No… no, it cannot be… it is not true. Even if I was pregnant… then the father… oh gods, no!"

I looked at my stomach in horror. There was a possibility I was overreacting, but if it was true, there was only one person the father could be.

"I have to know. I have to know if it is true."

I went out of my room and down the hall to Bulma's bathroom. In her medicine cabinet I found a box of home pregnancy tests. I memorized the instructions and took one of the tests out of the box, heading back to my own room. I hoped it worked on Saiyans as well as humans.

XxX

I found Bulma in her lab, still working. It was entertaining to see her leaning over a microscope with her swollen stomach. This time, however, I didn't feel like laughing.

"B-Bulma?" she looked up.

"Rina? What's wrong?" she came away from the microscope and walked toward me.

"I… I want it out of me. I want you to take it out of me…"

"Rina? What are you talking about?"

"I am pregnant…"

"Rina, that's great!"

"No! No, it is not!" I snapped, feeling tears sting at the back of my eyes.

"Why? Rina, what is it?"

"The father…"

"The father…? Oh no, you don't mean-"

"Please, just do not say it. Just… just take it out of me!"

"Rina… I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What? But why?"

"Even if… **he** is the father, I can't kill a child-"

"It is not a child! It is a thing! A monster! His monster! I can not stand to have a part of him inside me!"

"How far along are you?" Bulma asked.

"It does not matter! I cannot stand to have it remain inside of me! I will do it myself if I have to!"

"Rina, please, calm down. Tell me, how far along are you?" she repeated.

I signed, thinking it out.

"At least… three months."

"You don't look it."

"Saiyan gestation starts out slower than human gestation, though it does last for the same amount of time. I do not wish to continue on the subject, I want it out!"

"Rina, it's a Saiyan!"

I stopped ranting and let that information sink in. I hadn't thought of it that way. So far I had only thought of it as a demon.

"It is not just Saiyan. I know nothing of his people. What if it is a litter? Or some sort of egg? A larva? I cannot keep it in my body!"

"Rina, wait. I could give you an ultrasound in a few weeks-"

"No! By then we will have had the heart synchronization, and then I will not be able to get rid of it!"

"Heart synchronization?"

"It is when mother and child connect mentally for a short time. I will learn its name, and grow attached… and I do not want that!"

"You have to, Rina. How awful will it be if it turns out to be more Saiyan than… whatever he was?"

_She's right… I couldn't kill another Saiyan… especially a pup…_

I looked down, clenching my fists, trying to calm down and think. If it was a Saiyan, there was no way I could kill it.

"Then promise me, Bulma, that if it turns out to not be Saiyan you will remove it."

"Okay, if that is what you'll truly want."

"And until then, please keep this a secret?"

"Of course. You better go lay down. You look a bit pale." Bulma said, smiling to me. I only nodded and left.

_She wouldn't smile if her child was… was his. She would have gotten rid of it as soon as she knew she was pregnant, as I tried to. But she was right… I refuse to let another Saiyan die._

I went back to my room, deep in thought. I couldn't have this child. I couldn't have _his_ child.

I opened the door to my room with just a small push and saw a rather large box on my bed. One of the servant robots must have brought it in. It was my cello, I didn't even have to open it to know.

_Kind of stupid for the robots to bring it in here when my studio is in the basement…_

I opened the large box and easily lifted the cello and bow out. There were also some cleaning supplies for it. I also found Jade's demo tape with her information on it.

"I will listen to this soon." I placed it on my night stand and sat on my bed, bringing the cello over and holding the bow.

_Let's see… Jade pulled the bow over like this… held these strings tight against the neck…_

I did something wrong, and the strings screeched in a deafening hiss. I held my ears until the pain died down.

"Okay… let me try that again…"

I was softer this time, and it sounded better. Suddenly my musical instincts kicked in again and I seemed to only be a witness to my playing. Unknowingly at first, I was playing Z. I stopped and held the bow across my lap, looking down at my stomach.

_If I get the last of the Dragonballs now… I could wish Zarbon back… and get rid of the baby… no, the dragon would not kill a child, would it? But Zarbon might help me._

I picked up the demo CD and decided it was time to listen to that instead.

* * *

**AS22: honestly, how many of you saw this coming? I wanna know, so tell me in a review!**

**PS: for those of you who know anything about biology, please don't flame me. I know its highly unlikely for a reptile-like creature and a mammal to be able to reproduce together, but it's just a story guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Protégé

1st POV

Jade's demo was good. I listened to it in my studio so no other sounds would interfere. This was where I wrote the actual music. I had to listen to it again. I started it up again, only a guitar for the music, but it was the words that hit me.

Seeing You

_I sit on my bed_

_And watch the midnight sky_

_Memories of you_

_Keep sleep away_

_Seeing you at the store_

_You did not notice me_

_I felt my heart skip_

_I felt my heart bleed_

_(Chorus)_

_Seeing you_

_Far across a crowded room_

_Touching you_

_In my darkest dreams_

_Wanting you_

_But unable to talk to you_

_Because to you I fade away_

_I sit on my bed_

_And watch the coming storm_

_Thoughts of you_

_Keep me safe_

_Seeing you on my bed_

_Sitting with me_

_I felt my heart skip_

_As you held me close_

_Chorus_

_You finally said it_

_The words that I wanted_

_I repeated them back_

_My heart will never bleed_

_Chorus x2_

_I no longer fade away…_

I was in awe. Jade's song was great. It was like something I might write. I immediately picked up my cell phone and dialed the number she gave me.

"Hello?" it was Jade's voice.

"Jade, this is Rina."

"Rina? Wow, did you listen to my demo?"

"Just finished it."

"What do you think?" I heard the eagerness in her voice come off in waves.

"One word… wow."

"What?"

"I said, wow. I want to hear more."

"Really? You're not kidding with me, are you?"

"No, I am totally serious."

"Wow, when?!" her voice raised a few decimals from her eagerness.

"How about next week? You know where Capsule Corp is, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there! Next Tuesday?"

"Perfect. I will be here all day, just give the greeter-bot your name and tell it you are here to see me."

"Great, I'll see you then! Thank you so much! Goodbye!"

The line went dead as I closed my cell phone. She was so excited, and so talented. With a bit of my coaching, who knows, maybe we could become a band? Jade Wolf sounded like a decent name, but I was getting ahead of myself. In an instant I remembered I had a thing inside me.

I went to the animal house and was joined by my pack. Rit seemed very interested in my scent.

"You can already smell it, can you not? D'rar… it will not be long before Vegeta will notice." It takes until the first trimester before the scent changes.

I felt dirty, like I needed to change my clothes, but I knew that wouldn't help. I felt dirty because of this child inside of me, if you could call it a child.

_I will have to do as Bulma says… I just have to wait. If it is Saiyan, I don't want to kill it. But if it is like his father, I will not let it stay inside of me, even if I have to cut it out myself with a rusty blade._

* * *

AS22: more like a filler... I might have a 'real' chapter up in a day or two... please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Baby

1st POV

2 weeks later

Finally today I was going to get my ultrasound. It was getting harder to hide my swollen stomach, but the morning sickness was easing off. In a way, I was hoping my child was Saiyan. I was already growing attached, but I knew I wouldn't keep it if it was like its father.

I was always nervous in hospitals, even the one here at Capsule Corp. That was something born in from Frieza. I wouldn't have been in the med-wing in the first place if it wasn't for his beatings. The idea of being in there and not knowing what they could do to you was unnerving. But I trusted Bulma now. She was an expecting mother herself, only a few months ahead of me.

I was in the lab, sitting on an examination table and waiting as Bulma prepared the machine.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Rina. I am sure the child will be a normal, healthy, mostly Saiyan baby. Saiyan genes are normally dominant."

"But if it is not Saiyan… I am afraid to see."

"Then you don't have to look unless it is, okay? I mean, even it it's an egg or something, if you look you may feel guilty about an abortion."

"If it is not Saiyan it will not remain inside my body. You promised."

"I know." She smiled softly, then rolled the machine over next to me, "Alright, lift your shirt up and lay back. All I'm going to do is put some cold goop and this little camera thing on your tummy and we'll see the baby."

"O-okay." I said, trying to hide my tension. Bulma was trying to keep me calm by using layman's terms, which wasn't working.

Bulma smeared some of the clear/blue goop over my stomach and the started to roll the camera piece over my stomach.

"Let's see… there we are, I found it."

_Oh please… please be Saiyan…_

"It's a boy… and it has a tail…"

"Bulma, please. Do not say anymore unless it is Saiyan."

"Okay, okay, I'm looking…"

I felt something move slightly down in my lower abdomen.

"Was that the child?"

"Yeah, I think he wants you to look. Go ahead, Rina." Bulma turned the monitor around and let me see. The picture was fuzzy and in black and white, but I felt a huge wave of relief. He was Saiyan! He had a small furry tail, and he flexed his fingers on one hand.

"By the gods… look at him…"

"What's your choice, Rina?"

"I cannot kill another Saiyan… especially not… my son."

"What about his father?"

"I do not care… but… how do I tell Vegeta?"

"I could tell him." Bulma said.

"No… I will think of something, but you have your own pregnancy to worry about. I am going to tell Kakorot and Vegeta…"

"You know you'll have to tell the media, right?"

"Yes… they will, of course, find out. I want any story they tell to be the truth." My eyes were fixed to the monitor still. The child, it wasn't the demon I feared. It was Saiyan, and now I'd be a mother. I smiled a bit as I looked at him.

XxX

That night, I flew to the lake near Kakorot's home. I knew it wouldn't take him long to sense me, either by my Ki or the Saiyan mental link. I looked at the nearly full moon reflecting on the placid surface.

_Will my child be able to transform? What would happen to him if I transformed? Either kind of transformation…_

I was sitting with my bare feet in the water, my stretch suit pants rolled up to my knees. The cool water kept me able to focus on the subject somehow.

I sensed Kakorot behind me. He apparently teleported, because his Ki wasn't there a moment earlier.

"Hello, Kakorot."

"Rina, what are you doing here?"

"Do you notice anything different about my scent?"

"What?"

"Sniff the air. Has my scent changed since I first came to earth?"

Kakorot complied, closing his eyes so he could get a better focus.

"Yeah, it is different. What does that mean?"

"Kakorot… I am pregnant."

"Wha- really? Who's the father?" he sounded excited.

"Think Kakorot. There has only been one."

"Wait… no. No, no, no."

"That is what I said. But I have to admit it…. I have to admit it aloud for someone. The father is… is Frieza."

I finally said, making it seem more real somehow.

"What are you going to do?"

"I had the ultrasound earlier today… it is a boy. And he is Saiyan… and I have already let enough Saiyans die by accident. I will not kill another on purpose."

"Who knows?" Kakorot came and sat next to me on the ground.

"Only you and Bulma. I am too afraid to tell papa- I mean Vegeta."

"Does Vegeta know you call him papa?"

"He said I could, but even though I want to, it still sounds weird. Anyone who has taken that paternal role has hurt me."

"Vegeta would never hurt you."

"I am scared to tell him. I want this child… I really do now that I have seen him…" I placed my hand on my stomach and looked down, "Felt him… but he is Frieza's son too."

"He will be your son more than Frieza's."

"Can… you tell Vegeta?" it was a question born of fear.

"No, you should… but I'll be there with you, if you want."

"Okay. That will have to do. I guess my music career will be on hold for a while. At least the concerts anyway."

"How did you feel when you first found out?"

"I was very scared. I did not want to even carry it. I wanted an abortion. Bulma convinced me to wait and see if it was Saiyan first."

"You're so young, though." Kakorot said.

"Not for a Saiyan."

"When will you have him?"

"In six months."

"You don't look that far along." Kakorot said.

"I know. Can you come over tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why not tonight? I could use Instant Transmission and get us to Capsule Corp so you don't have to fly back all the way."

"Yeah… thanks… okay." I stood up, and Kakorot placed one hand on my shoulder before raising the other to his forehead. In a flash we were on the roof of Capsule Corp. I looked over and saw Vegeta standing on the roof again. Goku gave me a tiny push as I walked up. I glanced back at him before closing the rest of the distance between me and my adopted papa.

"Um… papa?" I asked, feeling my voice crack.

"What is it, Rina?" he sounded annoyed.

"Um… so, how is Bulma doing?"

"Very well. The child will be named Bora. Bulma just had her heart synchronization with the child an hour ago."

"I missed it? I did not think humans and Saiyans could do the heart sync."

"Half-Saiyan children have heartbeats similar to the mother's. There will always be heart syncs."

"Oh…"

"What is the real reason you're up here? And why did you have to bring Kakorot?"

"Vegeta… papa… I… I am… pregnant." My voice dropped a few decimals as I spoke.

"What?!" he nearly screamed.

"Papa… please…"

"Does this mean Frieza is the father?"

"Yes, but papa, he is Saiyan. I have seen him…"

"You want the child?" his voice sounded very hoarse.

"Yes, I do." That I said without fear.

We stood there in silence. Vegeta turned and looked to the moon. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, waving my tail in anxiety. I held my arms for a moment, glancing back at Kakorot.

"Then I guess I'll have an adopted grandson."

"Papa?" he turned and looked to me.

"If he is more Saiyan than Icejin, and you raise him to be a great member of the Rit Wuulf clan, then I really have no say in what you decide."

"Oh papa, thank you!" once more overtaken by foreign emotions, I grabbed Vegeta around his chest and hugged him. He placed one hand on my back.

"How long have you known?"

"Just a few weeks… but I was not sure if I was going to have him."

"If he is Saiyan as you say, then I think it is a good idea to have him."

"Thank you, papa."

* * *

**AS22: So now Vegeta knows... and the baby is saiyan. please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Heart Sync

1st POV

"Alright Jade, here is what I have so far for _Anything_. But I am stuck now."

I played my demo of the song, and Jade listened with her eyes closed, absorbing the sounds. When it was over she looked to me.

"That's really good. You already have your music for it finished, right? So we need more lyrics… try this." She started to scribble the words down and then handed it to me. I started the music and read the words once before singing it.

"_I want to believe you when you say anything_

_I want you to tell me it's true_

_But unless you're willing to test yourself for me… _

_You're nothing!_

_Would you fly with me head first into the sun!_

_Would you scream with me at the moon!_

_Would you help me raise the Vegetian gods!_

_Would you really do –anything!_"

"How about it?" Jade asked.

"Good, but it could use some tweaking."

"Everything I write needs tweaking."

"Not _Seeing You_. That was… awesome. But I think we can call it a day."

"Okay, I have to get to the store soon."

"Speaking of that, I have been thinking. Ever think of being in a band?"

"Oh. My. God. You are not about to ask me what I think you're about to ask me, are you?"

"I believe I am." I smiled.

"Really? But… but… but…"

"Jade Wolves? Howling Mist?" I smirked.

"You're serious." She said, her face blank, eyes wide, and skin about two shades lighter.

"I am. We can discuss the band name later. And that brings up another subject. You and me, we are good friends, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well then… I will let you in on a secret. I am pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations! Who's the dad?"

One day I might feel confident enough in Jade to tell her about, well, the nonhuman life, but for now I was trying to stick to my human cover-story.

"You remember my song, Snake?"

"Yes…?"

"The last stanza before the final chorus."

"About the foster father?"

"Yes."

"He's the baby's father?"

"Yes. The very last time he raped me was about a month before I started my music career."

"So you're about four months along? You don't look it."

"My people are different. I will start showing very soon, though."

"So after the baby is born, we'll come out as a band, right?"

"Yes. I am going to the press tomorrow to tell my fans about the child. And about our partnership."

"Oh no, I don't have to go, do I?"

"No, but you will have to get over your stage fright sooner or later." I laughed. She sighed.

"I know."

"My manger Rick Valentino said it is okay, so we will be a band by the time I can get back to my music."

"I hope we can finish _Anything_ before you have to go on to maternity leave."

"So do I."

"I gotta run, bye Rina!"

"Bye Jade."

XxX

Tonight the earth moon was full, so I had to stay inside as a safety precaution. Rumor last I heard was that a pregnant female who turns Oozaru looses their baby. Plus, I didn't want to wreak my home.

I was looking at the ceiling, one hand under my head, the other across my stomach and the sheet. The baby kicked, and I looked down in surprise.

"Ouch… you are Frieza's son alright… no… you are my son. Not his."

There was another kick, and then I felt my heart skip painfully. My eyes went wide at my breath caught in my throat. My vision went white.

"_Kyuuri…"_

My vision came back in slowly and I inhaled deeply. I shot up and held my chest, looking straight ahead. I glanced down at my swollen stomach and smiled. A moment later both Kakorot and Vegeta were in my room.

"How is it… that the two of you felt this with me… but not Bulma?" I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Because you're Saiyan." Vegeta replied.

"His name is Kyuuri." I said, still smiling.

"That's great. I'll go back home then, since everything is okay."

"Thank you papa, Kakorot… for worrying about him and me."

"Of course." Kakorot blinked out of sight, but Vegeta remained for a moment.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." I sighed, finally breathing normally again.

"The first time is always the roughest. With the woman, she passed out for over an hour."

"Vegeta… how is it that Trunks is an earth name?"

"First name. Vegeta is his middle name."

"Earthling multiple names… I guess it is the same with Kakorot's sons?"

"Yes, though I don't know their true Saiyan names."

"I am alright, and so is Kyuuri. I think we shall sleep now."

"Yes, same with me." Vegeta clicked the door shut behind him.

I relaxed again against the pillow and closed my eyes. I was suddenly very sleepy. I rolled to my side and before I could try to resist, sleep claimed me.

* * *

**AS22: now we know the baby's name! yay! a cookie to anyone who knows what the name means here's a hint, its a type of vegetable, like most saiyan names **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ravenous

1st POV

Press conferences were always shown as being very hectic on television. That was true. I looked out the Capsule Corp living room window and saw hundreds of reporters and cameramen. I sighed, then went to the door and out to the podium.

"Rina!"

"Rina, when is your next song coming out?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"What is Mrs. Briefs' relation with the fighter, Son Goku?"

"Ladies and gentlemen." I stated it nice and loud to catch their attention, "I have a statement. Several months ago I made my escape from my war torn homeland. The only survivors now of my people are Vegeta, another party who wishes to remain anonymous, and myself. As I have mentioned before, my foster father back in my homeland use to beat me and rape me, for over ten years. Four months ago I fled my homeland, and about a month later I began my music career. One month ago I made a discovery that shocked me and my friends. I am pregnant with my foster father's child."

"Rina!"

"Rina!"

"Please! I have thought it all over carefully. I am going to keep my child. His name will be Kyuuri Jinn. My due date is July 23rd. I am a better person than my foster father, and I will not shun my child for the things his father did to me. And now, if you excuse me, I have much to do today."

I turned from the podium and walked back inside, ignoring the calls from the reporters, and going back to my studio. Jade already come and gone for our session, but I wanted to practice on the cello some more.

First, though, a change of clothes. These clothes I was wearing now were getting tight. The only thing clean I had that I could wear was a green stretch (like papa's blue one) suit. Once I changed into that, I noted how my stomach was sticking out. Soon it would be as round as Bulma's.

I got to the studio and played a few notes on the cello, pulling the bow slowly over the strings. The acoustics in the studio made the music sound even better. I felt something in my abdomen move, and I stopped.

"Do you like what you hear, Kyuuri?" I felt a strong kick to my stomach, "Then I guess I will keep playing for a while."

After the heart sync, mother and child bond very closely during the remainder of the pregnancy. It's a mind link. That's why I was so afraid to wait to abort the pregnancy. I wouldn't have been able to if we had bonded like that.

I started playing again, and the kicking stopped. I played until my hands began to cramp. Kyuuri was asleep from what I could tell.

I was starving. I was craving something, but I didn't know what. I headed to the kitchen.

Bulma was searching the refrigerator for food as I came in. Our eyes met for a second, and we both laughed. We were both hungry. She pulled out a few things that looked like it would make an interesting sandwich. I started searching for something to eat as Bulma pulled out a loaf of bread and placed it all on the counter.

_Pickles? No… cake? No… pie? No… what am I craving?_

I closed the door to the refrigerator and opened the door to the freezer. My eyes landed on a half-pound package of red meat. I pulled it out, ripped it out, and ate a piece. Bulma's eyes grew wide as I continued to eat the meat.

"Uh, Rina?"

"Want some?"

"No thanks." She said slowly.

"I do not blame you… it is not very fresh. It tastes funny."

"It's been pasteurized." Bulma said.

"Pasteurized… to treat a liquid such as milk by heating it in order to destroy harmful bacteria."

"Yes… well, they do it with meat too."

Bulma had a dill pickle, banana, and peanut butter sandwich with tomato. I had about ¼ pound of raw red meat left.

"How are you eating that, Rina?"

"I do not know. Normally I prefer fresh meat."

"That isn't what I meant. Do… all Saiyans eat raw meat?"

"Sometimes in battle the only thing around to eat is the remains of your enemy. And sometimes you do not have any Ki to spare for cooking."

"Uh-huh." Bulma said, taking her sandwich to the living room. I heard the TV turn on, and after a few moments I heard myself, giving the speech I gave this early this afternoon. Soon the channel was switched.

I finished the meat and threw the container away, feeling my stomach grumble. I was still hungry.

"Well Kyuuri, you sure do eat a lot when you get hungry."

I couldn't think straight from hunger. I don't think I had ever been so hungry as I was right now. Normally I could go a while between meals, but I guess I had to eat for two now and I couldn't do that.

_Food… meat… blood…_

I headed through the living room toward the back door.

"Rina? Where are you going?"

"Hunting."

I slipped out the door and took off toward the wilderness. Once I was far from the city, I landed in a tree and waited. I was a patient hunter, and this was a game trail. All I had to do was wait and something would come by.

Well, something did come by, but it wasn't food. It was another hunter, a large toothed cat. I nearly growled, but I didn't need a fight when I had a baby to protect. I still felt a grudge to the saber-tooth cats for killing Moon.

It went on away and I listened. My senses were heightened for the hunt. As soon as anything edible came by I would pounce and eat well.

XxX

My stomach grumbled. It had nearly been an hour and nothing had come by. I was close to going back home and eat some more of the pasteurized meat from my hunger. Kyuuri was restless as well.

_Soon… we'll eat one way or another._

It was more than just hunger, it was the will to hunt, a deep inbreed desire all Saiyans have. It had been years since my last hunt, and my hunger now had reawakened that urge.

There was movement below. I felt my muscles tighten in anticipation. Directly below me was a large deer, a male. It stopped and looked around. It didn't stand a chance as I extended my claws and leapt from my hiding spot. My claws went right through its neck, killing it before we even hit the ground.

I let a growl of pleasure slip out as I bit into the soft belly, drinking up some blood. But before I could bite into the soft belly, I heard a small sound. Snapping out of the feral feeding trance I gained my humane senses back and listened again. It was like chirping, or barking, but very low. Out of nowhere a group of raptors jumped from the brush.

They weren't six foot tall as they were portrayed in the movies, they were closer to three feet. But they still had that dangerous claw. They had a small red clump of feathers on their heads and on their forearms, and last, they were spotted for easy camouflage. There were five in total. But something Vegeta once told me about raptors came to mind. It's always the one you don't see that gets you. I sniffed and listened, making sure there was only five before roaring at them.

"This is my kill! Leave now and I might leave you the bones to gnaw on!"

They started hissing at me, making more chirping and barking noises. They were talking to each other. Making a plan.

"I mean it!" my tail was waving behind me threateningly. I was still crouched low, ready to pounce if I needed to. I formed a Ki ball and threw it at the ground, making the nearest raptors back away.

Another raptor took the confusion to jump at me. It was the leader from what I could guess. I managed to avoid its claw, except for a small scratch on my arm, and I threw her behind me. Another one pounced, but I rolled away and stood. I blasted two more that came at me. The remaining four ran off, including the limping leader.

I let out another roar as they took off, and then turned back to my meal. I bit into the soft belly and fed freely.

* * *

**AS22: ok, I know... creepy, right? I just got the idea of Rina hunting from the end of the DBZ manga, volume #1, where Vegeta and Nappa are eating. And of course... I wrote this not too long after seeing Jurassic Park 3, hence the raptors.**

**I'm gonna have a small contest. Whoever wins gets a cookie! (lol) Really, it's just for fun. So, here's the question: Will Rina get herself a man? And if so, who would it be? Answer in a review and whoever is right will be mentioned at the beginning of next week's chapter! So remember to REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AS22: well, the polls are close. one person, **kaiolino, **guessed Rina and Andriod 17 would get together. You still get a cookie! But you're wrong. I will, however, admit that Rina does in fact get herself a man :3 you just have to read to find out who!**

* * *

Chapter 12: New Hit

1st POV

One month later

Now I was 3 months along, Bulma 4, and both of us were showing. I was in the studio with Jade, trying to figure out what to do about the song _Anything_. We had the lyrics finished and the music done, but we still had a problem.

"This'll have to be our first song as a band. There's no way we can get it out before you have to quit." It was Friday, so the weekend was close, and that meant my break. I was ready for it.

"If only we could find that edge Rick wants."

"What's he mean by that anyway?" Jade asked.

"Well, it's like in Howling, when I howl, or in Time when it skips like a record."

"What could we do like that?" Jade asked.

"That is what I have been trying to think of. Some sort of sound effect maybe…" I said, tapping the console.

"Let's play the song and see if we can think of anything." Jade reached over and switched on the song.

Anything: fast chorus, hard beat, slow verses

_You say you love me,_

_You say I'm the only one,_

_You say you'll do anything…_

_Are you willing to test it!!_

_(Chorus)_

_Would you fly with me head first into the sun!_

_Would you scream with me at the moon!_

_Would you help me raise the Vegetian gods!_

_Would you really do –anything!_

_You say it now…_

_You really believe it…_

_But can you say those three little words?_

_Do you really mean it?_

_(Chorus)_

_I want to believe you when you say anything_

_I want you to tell me it's true_

_But unless you're willing to test yourself for me… _

_You're nothing!_

_(Chorus x2)_

_I really want to believe you when you say_

_You'll do anything… for me…_

"Again?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Loop it."

She hit the button again and we listened to it a few more times. I kept tapping, and started tapping with the beat. I stopped and looked at Jade.

"Timpani drums. No, wait… snares! We need a snare drum!" I said, taking the tape out.

"Let's try it."

XxX

After some remixing of the music with this new sound, Jade and I exchanged glances. Smiles spread across our faces and Jade squealed, making me wince.

"I think we have our edge." I said.

"This is awesome!"

"Yeah, it is- ouch!" I looked down and placed a hand on my stomach. Kyuuri kicked me, "Hey!" he kicked again.

"Is the baby kicking?" Jade asked.

"Is he ever! Ouch!" I was in awe. His first kicks. I looked down and placed a hand over my stomach, my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I've never heard of it hurting."

_They never had a Saiyan baby…_

"Can I feel?" she asked.

"Yeah… here." I took he hand and brought it to my stomach, right where Kyuuri had been kicking. Sure enough, he entertained Jade. She smiled brightly.

"Wow, he's strong."

"Just like me." I said. It was… magical. I couldn't see how I could ever have wanted to get rid of him, even if his father was Frieza. Soon I would be able to sense his Ki. Then a little while after that, he'd be born!

"Rina…" Jade brought her hand back and leaned back in her rolling chair, "Is everything in your songs real? All of the blood? The beatings?"

"I wish it was not." I replied.

"So Z? He was real too?"

"He disappeared." I lied. I'd freak her out if I said he was dead and then he showed up later, "But he was the closest thing to a friend I ever had. He was a servant in my foster father's home."

"Do you think he is dead?"

I didn't answer. I knew he was dead, and it my fault too.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"I have a lead on his location. I want to find him before Kyuuri is born."

"Maybe the two of you can raise the baby. Can he play or sing?"

"I do not know about that. Like I said, I did not hear music the entire time I was in my homeland."

"So do we call it a day?"

"I believe we can. I will take this to Rick now. See you Monday Jade."

"Yeah, see ya!" Jade said as she stood and headed out.

I sighed. What would Zarbon think of Kyuuri? I hadn't thought of that at all. I grabbed the tape and headed across the building toward the music company section of Capsule Corp. There weren't any people in the halls around this time as I reached Rick's office. I never knocked when I came because his door was always open. He liked seeing people walk by, and he'd yell to greet you when you passed by.

"Hey Rick, I think we made a breakthrough." I said, playfully waving the tape demo in the air.

"Rina, great! Let me hear it!" I tossed the tape to him and he nearly dropped it, but sat up and puffed out his chest like he saved it from breaking. Rick can always make me laugh, even when I'm in such a lousy mood as I am now. He popped the tape in and listened with interest as the drums, both timpani and snares, kept hard beat in the background. Rick looked straight ahead into space as I sat on his desk. When it stopped he looked up at me again.

"Well, Rina… I think you've done it again. And to think, four months ago you had never heard music. Now you're traveling up the music ladder faster than Elvis or… anyone else ever!"

"Thanks, it was that good?"

"Phenomenal! If you keep this up, that boy of yours will never have to worry about going hungry!"

"I doubt Vegeta would let that happen." Rick was one of the few 'normal' humans who knew about Saiyans, including me.

"Yes, I know, that wasn't my point."

"I know. So, did you think about what I said about Jade? Being a band?"

"Well… I don't know how this will affect your reputation. The people love the whole rogue scene. If you have a 'pack' now…"

"We will make it work. After all, I am having a baby. That means pack by itself. I cannot stay rogue with a child."

"I didn't even think of that angle…"

"Rick… that is why you are the best manger ever. Very little sarcasm intended."

"Go on, get outta here. You need plenty of rest, you know, with that little Saiyan pup sucking you dry."

"Do not talk about Kyuuri like that." I growled. I blinked as I realized what I said, "Oh, sorry Rick. Maternal instincts… strong maternal instincts."

"Yeah, that's why you're about ready to go on break."

"I will see you around. Remember, that is not coming out until Jade and I am a band. And come up with some names for the band, would you Rick? I think this last song sucked out all of my creative musical writing ability."

"I'll get started right away, babe."

I nodded and headed back to my room. My stomach was growling, and I had to hunt. But I also had some other hunting on my mind.

_Just two more Dragonballs to go…_

* * *

**AS22: we're half way through! Now please click the litle button in the corner to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Found Out

1st POV

(For confusion's sake: Rina is 4 months along, Bulma is 5 months along)

Apparently I had chased the raptors out of their territory, because I kept hunting on the same trail and I hadn't met with them since that first day.

The most nutritious thing for a pregnant Saiyan to eat is red meat, especially fresh and raw. The blood helped too. It was full of proteins and vitamins that helped make the baby strong. I was gorging on fresh red meat about once a week now.

My stomach was starting to hurt from hunger, but I had to have fresh meat. I needed it. Kyuuri was hungry, and so was I. We craved fresh meat. Nothing else would satisfy us.

Then, movement. My senses heightened as my haunches tightened. The hackles on my tail grew stiff.

_Here we go, Kyuuri… it's prey…_

It was a young antelope. It had small horns on its head, so I had to be careful. My muscles tightened and I pounced, landing on its back. It cried out from my weight and fell to the ground. I dug my claws through its neck and instantly beheaded it. I made my way around to its belly and started to tear the flesh, eating it in handfuls. After gorging on the meat I licked my hands clean and crawled a little ways from the game trail, to a spot under a big tree, and curled up into a ball, falling to a deep sleep, also known as a food coma.

XxX

When I woke up the sun was setting. I couldn't believe I had slept for so long. Cool air whipped my bare arms as I stood, still feeling drowsy as I stretched.

_Now for the next type of hunting…_

I took the dragon radar out of my boot and clicked it on. I saw a tiny orange colored blip and took to the air, flying off east toward the Dragonball.

XxX

I landed on the balcony to my room and crept inside. I went right to my dresser, and in one of the drawers I had the other five Dragonballs. I slid it open, the little rollers lightly squeaking, and saw nothing but air.

_No… no, my Dragonballs!_

I felt myself growl.

"Someone stole them!"

"No, I didn't steal them. I just hid them."

I hadn't sensed Vegeta in my room, but when I turned I saw him sitting crossed legged and crossed armed on my bed. My anger turned to fear.

"P-papa… I was-it was- I just-"

"We need to talk."

I felt so guilty. I hung my head as I crossed the room and sat next to Vegeta.

"I was not going to hurt anyone with my wish."

"What is your wish? What do you plan to do with the Dragonballs, Rina?"

"I was just gathering the Dragonballs… so I could bring Zarbon back…"

"Zarbon?" Vegeta said, a hint of malice in his voice.

"I know you do not like him… but he… he sacrificed himself… for me."

"I see."

"He was my only friend on Frieza's ship… my only friend until I came to earth… and now, with the baby…"

"Your love for Zarbon is more than just a friend, isn't it?" Vegeta said it more like a statement.

"No… it is… almost like the bond we share, papa." I admitted, feeling heat rise to my face.

"I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. Every time you sing Z your aura radiates sadness."

"It is written for him…"

"Why didn't you ask us for help or tell anyone? Kakorot could help you get all the Dragonballs in a day."

"I… I do not know. Perhaps I still feel… a bit rogue. Perhaps… I wanted to do it myself."

"I can understand that. Now, to the next matter at hand-"

"Wait… you are not mad?"

"No… I could never be mad at you… my little one."

"Papa…" I grabbed his arm and held tight. I felt so alone with this child. I was scared, and he wasn't mad that I was gathering Dragonballs to raise one of his old rivals. And he wasn't mad about Kyuuri, even though he knew Frieza was his father. Vegeta was a better father for me than Sano Jinn had ever been.

Vegeta took his arm from my grasp and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I was so tired, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him start to smooth out my hair as we sat together in the darkness.

"Like I said, we still need to talk." Vegeta's voice was low and calm as he stopped playing with my hair.

"I am listening, papa."

XxX

3rd POV

Vegeta looked down to Rina, her head resting on his shoulder with a sleepy, glazed over look. He noticed how her stomach was sticking out in front of her like she had a small melon stuck in her shirt. She was no where as big as Bulma, but Saiyan women didn't show as much. In battle, if your enemy knew you were pregnant, well, that was a risk evolution had fixed. Vegeta breathed in her scent, and felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up. He stood, pulling away from her gently, and went across the room before turning to her. When he looked back at her, she had her head cocked to the side.

_She still has that innocence… I see it, even now._

XxX

1st POV

Vegeta shook his head and turned away from me.

_Is he mad about something? Why is he acting so strangely?_

"Papa, what is it?" I was fully awake now as I stood. He held his hand out at me and looked at me again.

"Stay there, Rina." I sat back down as he lowered his hand, "How much do you know about Saiyan pregnancy?"

"No much, I am afraid."

"Then you need to listen."

Vegeta's aura was radiating emotion, something I had never felt from him. Like me, emotions were weird to him. We felt them, oh yes, but we didn't know exactly how to express them.

"Papa, what is it?"

"Well… the… your scent…"

"My scent? What about it?"

"Just be patient with me, it is hard enough being in the room with you!" his voice sounded desperate, "When females get pregnant, their scent changes early in the second trimester. The new… exotic scent makes the males wild… even with our blood bond, and my mating Bond to Bulma… I am using all my will power to keep from just taking you right now."

"W-what? Really?"

"Yes, really!" he snapped, "You need to watch yourself around Kakorot as well… his power level may be stronger than mine, but his willpower… I doubt he will be able to control himself."

_Vegeta just admitted that Kakorot was more powerful? My scent must be messing with him a lot._

"What about Gohan?"

"He is only half Saiyan… I don't know. The boys will be fine, being so young, but Gohan is full grown… you may need to keep away from him as well."

"How long will this last?"

"About a month. Then we'll be use to the new scent and everything will return to normal."

"O-okay, papa. I will just have to stay close to home."

"Even with my control… just try to avoid me when you can. I'll stay in the gravity room as much as possible. I better go, I told Bulma everything I knew about Saiyan pregnancy, so you'll have to talk to her."

Vegeta went right to the door and left, slamming it.

"Okay… thank you, papa." I said to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**AS22: ok, I updated early this week. Tomorrow I have three final exams, and friday I'll be home... with the dreaded dial-up internet! So I figured what the hell, what better way to procrastinate than to update two days early?**

**Undecided, but I may go ahead and update on friday...**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Hunter becomes the Hunted

1st POV

3 weeks later

(Rina: 4months-3 weeks, Bulma: 5months-3weeks)

Again, nothing would satisfy us but red meat. We were very hungry again. I sat just next to the game trail, hidden in the brush. Kyuuri kicked, telling me he was hungry. I looked down and placed a hand on my stomach, calming him.

It dawned on me how much I referred to Kyuuri and myself as a 'we' or 'us' already. I wasn't even in the third trimester yet. I returned my eyes to the path.

The waiting was tedious, but it was always so rewarding when prey did show up. It made the meat taste so much better once you had killed it.

Then, finally, movement on the path. My muscles tightened in waiting for the prey to make itself seen. I was almost drooling with hunger.

"Rina!" it wasn't prey, it was Gohan. I growled as I stood.

"What is it, boy?" I growled.

"Rina, you know my name is Gohan."

"You interrupted my hunt! We are hungry!"

"We? You mean you and the baby?" I growled again and went to punch at Gohan, but he easily caught my hand and yanked me closer, "Bulma was looking for you."

"Go tell her I will return once I feed."

"She said she got some fresh meat for you so you don't have to worry about hurting yourself hunting anymore."

"Well… that is nice, I guess." I calmed down, and realized he still had my fist in his hand, "Um, Gohan… you can let go now." I looked up to his face, and his eyes lit up.

"I don't want to." He pulled me closer and pinned my arms to my side as he held me.

"Gohan!"

He buried his face into my hair and breathed deep.

"You smell so good, Rina."

"Gohan, you have a girlfriend!"

"She's only human… we're not together anymore anyway…"

Fear gripped my heart. I didn't want to be taken, not against my will. And with our difference in power, he could hurt me… or Kyuuri.

"Let me go, Gohan!" I screamed.

"No." he started kissing my neck. It felt so good, and he was so gentle. I felt myself moan.

"Gohan… I do not want this… please, stop."

"It doesn't sound that way to me." He started ripping at my jacket, throwing it aside in pieces.

_It never did when I begged to Frieza either… dammit, it's my scent! Papa warned me..._

"No…"

We fell to the ground, Gohan on top of me, pressing his chest against me.

"Mine!" he said, kissing me with such intensity that another moan slipped.

"No!" I pushed him off and stood, backing away, "Gohan, I know you really do not want this. I know you love Videl. Try to focus, it is only my new scent that is driving you wild."

"I don't care."

Gohan didn't look like himself. He looked more feral, unkempt. His hair was wild and so were his eyes. In an instant I was reminded of Frieza, and I managed to push Gohan off and take off in a run through the woods. I had to get away, because Gohan reminding me of Frieza wasn't a good thing in any way.

Gohan was faster and stronger than me, but he was also crazed with lust. I tried to run back toward Capsule Corp, but I always flew to my hunting grounds, so I didn't exactly know where to go. My Ki was weak from hunger, and Kyuuri had some of it within as well, so I couldn't fly now. Very soon I wouldn't be able to fly or use Ki at all due to the pregnancy.

_Vegeta… hear me, please! You're the only one who can help me!_

I could never tell if my telepathy worked or not. After going so many years without using it, it was hard to tell. I felt something touch my back, and I let out a yelp as I looked back and saw Gohan right behind me. I sped up and then, the worse thing that could possibly happen, did. I tripped over a tree root and fell, but I was quick enough that I managed to fall to my back, saving Kyuuri. I hit my head hard enough that my vision went out for a moment.

_Even if I have to suffer… nothing will happen to you, Kyuuri._

"Mine!" Gohan cried, jumping on top of me.

"Gohan, do not!" I begged.

"Mine…" he spotted my tail and grinned, grabbing it. It didn't weaken me as it would him or his family, but then he started running his fingers gently through the fur. I felt a pleasurable shiver run through my body.

_I… I do want this… but not like this. Not with Gohan like this…_

"Gohan… think! Think of Videl! Do you really want this to ruin what you could have with her one day?"

He smoothed out my fur again, and another moan slipped out.

"You are mine… she is nothing… we aren't together anymore Rina. Your concert was our last date…"

"Go-Gohan…!" I felt his arousal on the other side of my pants, rubbing against the inside of my thighs.

"I can tell you want this, Rina. I can hear it in your voice." Gohan grabbed me into a fiery kiss, licking my lips, begging for me to open my mouth and give him entry. I obliged, and he tasted so good. I moaned as he let me explore his mouth now. D'rar this was great. For once I wasn't being forced, I wasn't being raped.

_Wait… no! We can't!_

I pushed Gohan away from our kiss. We were panting from the effort, and I felt very hot. Sweat plastered Gohan's bangs to his forehead.

"No… we shouldn't… not like this! At the very least, we should wait for my baby-"

"Shut up." Gohan whispered, leaning down and kissing my neck again. Another moan came from deep inside.

"Gohan… please, stop!"

"I know how to get you to relax…" Gohan grabbed my tail again and began to massage it. It was so gentle, shivers and moans escaped from my throat. I began to purr without realizing it.

"Stop it!" I growled, "You will regret it later!"

"I want you, Rina." Gohan said as he went back to kissing my neck, nipping and licking my skin. I shivered in pleasure. I was so close to yelling for Gohan to do it, but I got control over my senses.

"No! Stop it, I mean it!"

"Brat, get off of her now! She said no!" it was Vegeta. I thanked the dead Vegetian gods and looked behind us. Besides his normal stretch shirt, Vegeta had on jeans and a black leather jacket. Gohan growled.

"Mine! Mine!"

"She isn't yours! Now get off her! What if you hurt the baby?!" Vegeta growled.

"Baby…?" Gohan looked down at me again. I was still pinned to the ground.

"Kyuuri. What if you hurt him? What if you hurt me with the difference in our power levels?" I said slowly and in a hush tone. His eyes grew wide. He got up and backed away.

"I… I'm sorry… I don't know… what was I doing? Are you okay Rina?"

I was in shock, to tell the truth. A moment ago he was about to fuck me senseless, and now he seemed scared and ashamed. All I could do was nod.

"I suggest you go home, take a cold shower, and then make love to your mate. Don't come to Capsule Corp again for at least two weeks, got it?"

Gohan just nodded and took to the sky, not even looking back. For the first time I managed to see that it was dusk. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at Vegeta.

"Oh papa…" I broke down right then and started to cry from fear. I covered my face, ashamed to be seen like this, begging for his help and love.

XxX

3rd POV

Vegeta sat down next to Rina and brought her into his lap, letting her cry into his chest. Her scent wasn't bothering him anymore, he figured since they had a blood bond it wore off on him faster or he got use to her new scent faster. Either way, he was glad he found her when he did. He began to shush her, holding her head against him. He rocked her in his lap, noticing that her tail was wrapped around his wrist.

"It's okay now, pup. I'm here, I have you." The bond between Vegeta and Rina had grown considerably stronger since the surgery. She had needed more blood, so of course Vegeta was the only one that could give.

"I'm so scared, papa." Vegeta felt his heart snap from her tone.

"Gohan is gone now, I have you."

"It is not just that… I am scared for Kyuuri too. How can I raise a child when I cannot even take care of myself?" her sobs were so heart wrenching that Vegeta kissed the top of her head in an attempt to stop her crying. He hated it when she cried.

"You can take care of yourself just fine pup, everyone needs help every now and then. Did I ever tell you about fighting Cell?" Rina's head shook against his chest. He looked down and noticed she had buried her face into his jacket and she was gripping at his shirt, "Well, I was still at the point in my life that I thought I needed no one's help and that as soon as the androids were gone I would kill Kakorot. Mirai No Trunks and I had trained together in the Time Chamber, where we got a year's worth of training in one day. When I went to face Cell I nearly died because I didn't let my own son help me. Even I need help sometimes, pup, so don't think that just because you need help that'll make you a bad mother, okay?"

She nodded against his chest. Vegeta could tell from her aura that she was tired and hungry. That was probably why she was out here in the first place, to hunt for fresh meat.

XxX

1st POV

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded, clinging to Vegeta like a life line. Before I knew it, we were back at Capsule Corp. He sat me down at the kitchen table and disappeared. When he returned, Vegeta brought over some sort of animal leg and hot tea. He must have noticed how I was eyeing the strange, large animal leg, even though I still bit into it ravenously.

"It's a cow leg. Bulma bought an entire cow and had it killed just a while ago. She told Gohan to find you… I wasn't thinking or I would have stopped him."

I didn't know if I should respond or not. I didn't know what to say anyway, so I kept eating. It didn't take long before I had devoured the meat and bone marrow, licking my hands in an animalistic manner.

"Was that enough, or are you full?"

"I-I think I just want to clean up and lay down."

"Well, then I guess you aren't interested in this?" Vegeta pulled out a Dragonball, the last Dragonball. I know my eyes must have lit up because Vegeta smirked.

"Papa! When did you get it?"

"Before I heard your call for help. We don't need a pregnant Saiyan roaming the country side all alone looking for the last one, now do we? Think of it as an early baby shower present." He tossed the Dragonball to me, and I caught it easily. The only light in the kitchen was from the setting sun, so the Dragonball had an eerie orange glow, "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Unless Bulma kills you from moods swings." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Vegeta humphed and headed upstairs, "Papa? Thanks!" I didn't know if he heard me or not, but I got up and decided to get Gohan's scent off of me. I couldn't be sure if I really liked him that way or if it was just the hormones. Truthfully, I hoped it was the prior. I'd need help with this baby--

But since when did I LIKE Gohan like that?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: He's Back!!

1st POV

(Rina: 5 months, Bulma: 6 months)

"Rina, are you sure you don't want Vegeta or someone to go with you?" Bulma said from the kitchen, putting her dirty dishes away after lunch.

"I… I have to do this myself, Bulma. And if there was a crowd, he might freak out."

"Alright, now you know what to say and how to make the wish, right?"

"I hope so, because it is now or never." I said, taking the bag and the Dragonballs out the door with me.

"Good luck!" Bulma said as I kicked off the ground.

It was only two days since Gohan tried to claim me, so my nerves were still a bit shot. But Zarbon was coming back! Today! As soon as I found a place to land and summon the dragon in peace, we'd be together again.

_When did I start feeling this way toward Zarbon? I didn't always love him, I know that… I didn't even like him that much until Frieza beat him up for trying to help me… how could tolerance turn to love in just a few days?_

I was so anxious to get Zarbon back that I landed and pulled the Dragonballs out of the bag. I didn't know what exactly was going to happen or how Zarbon would react to being back, so I had a pack of capsules filled with assorted things, such as food, clothing, or whatever.

The Dragonballs scattered on the ground and began to glow. A million things ran through my head, mostly doubt. Instead of analyzing my doubts, I shook my head and got started.

"Eternal dragon, by your name I summon you… Shenron!"

I stepped back away as a bolt of lightning hit the balls. Bulma warned me the dragon was huge and overwhelming, but I didn't think it was this huge.

Long, green, and huge. Scales… horns… I almost fell to my butt, but I had too many horrible things happen to me for a wish-granting dragon to scare me.

"You who have collected the seven Dragonballs! Speak your two wishes now!" he roared, but it wasn't like he was meaning to. I shook myself out of my stupor and regained my train of thought.

_Okay… remember, this is for Zarbon! Don't screw up!_

"I only have one wish!"

"Then speak it, and in three months the Dragonballs shall live again!"

"I wish for Zarbon to be brought back from the dead to his prime in life!"

"I shall grant your wish!" his eyes began to glow an eerie red, and then he stopped, "It is granted. Farewell!" The dragon sank back into the Dragonballs and they all scattered.

I looked around and there he was, he hands covering his face. He brought his hands down and looked around, then he looked at his hands, and then back to his surroundings. I stepped up to him. He finally looked in my direction.

_By the gods… he looks about 20 cycles…_

When he saw me, his eyes grew wide. I don't know which he was more shocked about, my large stomach or the fact that he was alive again.

"R-Rina?"

The stupid hormones made my eyes fill with tears. He was really there, alive and healthy.

"Yes, Zarbon, it is really me."

"What's going on?"

"I… I wished you back to life with earth's Dragonballs. It was the least I could do after all you have done for me. I want you to know you are under no obligation to stay here, either."

"Slow down… what's going on?"

"Okay… Zarbon, what is the last thing you remember?" I tried a different approach.

"Umm… blocking that attack from Cell. Then… pain… and now you, here… that?" he pointed to my stomach. I looked down and smiled, then looked back up at Zarbon.

"We have a lot to talk about. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I am."

"So am I. It seems I am always hungry now. Let us set up over there, I brought a picnic."

"In that tiny bag?" Zarbon eyed my drawstring bag with high eyebrows. I smirked.

"Capsule technology." I explained. We got closer to the designated spot and I pulled out the right capsule, clicking the button and giving it a toss. A small fold up table with two chairs and sandwiches appeared in front of us.

"Well, shall we? I'm interested in finding out what exactly is going on." He asked. I nodded and went around to a seat as Zarbon sat as well.

"Alright… it has been five months since… since Cell killed you."

"What? He killed me?"

"Yes. I brought you back. And this…" I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled, "This is Kyuuri."

"What? Ky--ri- what?"

"Kyuuri, my son." I repeated.

"But… does this mean… Frieza is the father?" he asked, his eyes fixed to my swollen stomach.

"Frieza may have taken part in his creation, but he is no father to my son."

"So… what else has happened?" he asked, finally taking a bite of food. I had managed to eat three sandwiches already.

"Well… there is this… hold on." I dug around in the bag for another capsule and I popped it out. A boom box, as the humans call it. It had my CD in it, "Listen."

I hit number 5 on the CD, Zarbon's song. He listened, and as I watched him, I saw mixed emotions play all across his face. Confusion, sadness, pity, and last… what was that last one?

"Well?" I asked.

"You… you wrote a song… for me?"

"Yes. I have become a very famous singer in the past few months."

"So that isn't your only one?"

"No, but Zarbon, we need to talk."

"I thought we were talking?"

"Baka…" I sighed, holding my head, "Vegeta… has already agreed that you can stay at Capsule Corp, if you want. You can start life anew, a life without Frieza!"

"Rina-"

"And I am making a band now. You could be in it, if you have any musical ability-"

"Rina… I don't think… I mean…"

"It is too soon… I understand, I just got over excited!" I said, imitating Kakorot by placing my hand over the back of my head and smiling.

"Rina… we'll have to see. You just dropped a huge bombshell on me…"

"Now you can understand how it was for me… fifty years… my home gone… and then, just a few months ago… the lights from Planet Vegeta's destruction reached earth… and I saw it. I saw my home destroyed, Zarbon! Then… then this…" I looked down at my stomach again, "I cannot blame Kyuuri… I blame Frieza, but I love his son… my son. Damn… mood swings…"

I went from joy to anger to sadness to joy in just a few mere moments. Then Zarbon burst out laughing, surprising me.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"You-" he cut into another fit, "You never… you always had your emotions in check-" he started laughing more, "You were always so serious and collected!"

"Well having overactive hormones will do that." I said, waiting for him to calm down.

"Okay… okay… I'm okay now." He said, taking in one more big breath.

"So, umm… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… until I do though, I can stay with you, right?"

"Yeah, you can."

* * *

**AS22: hm... so... is it Gohan or Zarbon who holds the key to Rina's heart? Well review to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Joys of Pregnancy… (Gods help me!)

(Rina: 5 months, Bulma: 6 months)

1st POV

Sleep? Yeah, right, that's exactly what I was going to do tonight, once I stopped heaving into the toilet, or Kyuuri stopped using my guts for punching bags. Perhaps if every sound in the building wasn't amplified 100x due to fluctuating instincts and moods, then I could sleep, but swear I could hear a fly buzzing around in the kitchen which, by the way, is downstairs and about 100meters away from my bathroom.

Finally I stopped throwing up and I leaned back against the wall, panting from all the effort. I got up and brushed my teeth to get the taste out, and then I went back to my bed and laid down. I was exhausted, and I didn't care that the sun was up. It was still what I had come to call 'early', at least since I had been pregnant. I usually got up as the sun was rising, but I just don't have the energy anymore. I even had trouble flying back to Capsule Corp after resurrecting Zarbon last night.

"Oh D'kar! Zarbon!" I shot out of bed, a bit too fast since I nearly fell, then headed toward the room across the hall.

I felt out for his Ki, but didn't find it. I searched out further and found him in the animal house. I went down the hall and downstairs, into the animal house, and found him, stuck in a tree and screaming his head off. He was hanging upside down and he had his arms and legs wrapped around a thick branch.

"Go away you stupid dogs!" I looked below him and saw my pack barking and growling at him.

I was in between anger and amusement. Angry that Zarbon had insulted my brothers, but amused that they had him cornered. I headed toward the tree and barked to the pack, who all started to yip and bark and run toward me. But, they were careful with me as well, knowing I was pregnant. Normally I would be tackled, but they just rubbed into my legs and I knelt down, petting them as they continued to rub against me. Their fur felt so soft and clean as I nuzzled them.

"Rit, Garu, Biress, he is a friend. I should have introduced you earlier. Do not harm him, okay?" I looked up to Zarbon, who was wide eyed but still hanging from the tree.

"How… how did you tame those beasts?" he asked.

"They are not beasts… they are my brothers." I replied, snuggling closer to Garu.

"Brothers!"

"Their mother sort of adopted me into the pack."

"So where is their mother?" Zarbon asked, easing out of the tree. As if my brothers understood his question, they seemed to settle down, laying down next to her grave. I went over and sat beside it as Zarbon came up behind me.

"There was a storm. I was staying in here for the night… and a saber-toothed cat got out of its enclosure and into this one. It jumped at me… and… Moon, she… protected me. And she died."

"I'm sorry, Rina."

"It is okay. It finally stopped hurting. Along with the pain from Planet Vegeta. I have to move on now. For Kyuuri." I said, looking back down to my stomach. It was swollen, but I wouldn't get anywhere as big as Bulma had become.

"So you're serious about keeping the baby?"

"Yes… I know this will sound odd coming from me… but I love him. I feel as though I finally have a purpose."

"What about your music?"

"My contract is pretty loose. As long as I put out songs, it is how the humans say 'all good'."

"But… from what I heard… would you want your son to hear it?"

"There really is not anything too graphic in my music. I would not use it for lullabies, but I believe as long as my music does not get any… wilder, I do not mind if he hears it."

"Rina, yesterday… are you still serious about everything you said?"

"Everything." I admitted, nodding.

"I haven't even been alive for an entire earth day yet, but I think I must accept your offers."

Kyuuri began to kick again, and I tried to calm him by placing my hand over my stomach. Zarbon must have noticed my wincing, because he moved around so he was knelt in front of me.

"What's going on?"

"He is kicking again." Before he had a chance to ask, I brought Zarbon's hand to Kyuuri's current target. Zarbon's eyes grew wide feeling the kicks. After two more kicks, he stopped. He was still moving though, stretching I figured, to get more comfortable.

"That was… I can't say, it was just too amazing."

"I think you did just say it, Zarbon." I smirked, "I am hungry. Very hungry. Want to go eat breakfast?" I asked. Zarbon nodded as I stood.

"Will… Vegeta be there?" I noted the fear in Zarbon's voice and aura.

"Well, perhaps, but when he found out about the Dragonballs I had been collecting, he stated that you could stay here, I did not have to ask. He even brought me the last Dragonball. He has changed, Zarbon, from what I know about his past."

"Then let's go eat. I trust your judgment. After all, you're my friend, right?"

"Friend… yes, that is right. My best friend." I said, leading the way toward the kitchen.

I got to the kitchen and sniffed deeply. We had just missed Vegeta, but Trunks and Bulma were at the table. Trunks was eating, but half-asleep, and Bulma was wide awake. There were two seats with plates set out, and the table was covered in food.

"Good morning Rina… umm, good morning, Zarbon." Bulma said, trying to act calm. From what I knew, Zarbon had once threatened her life on Namek.

"Good morning." I said, trying to make things less awkward by acting like nothing was different. Trunks' eyes widened.

"Mr. Zarbon?" he said.

"Yes, hello Trunks." He responded.

"Trunks, I used the Dragonballs yesterday and brought Zarbon back." I explained, then I turned to Zarbon, "Bulma is Vegeta's mate. Go ahead and eat as much as you like. It looks like we just missed Vegeta, right?" I asked, turning to Bulma. She nodded.

"Yeah, he got an early start in the gravity room."

Zarbon was obviously nervous as he started to pick out food to eat. I leaned over a bit so only he would hear me.

"Calm down Zarbon. Just eat and then we will go back to the animal house or something. But you know, you will have to get use to everyone sooner or later."

_Man, this is awkward… much more so for Zarbon, though._

I use to be very shy about eating around other people. On Frieza's ship, whenever I did get to eat, some of the higher ranked officers would beat me for eating 'their food'. I got to the point where I'd stock up on food and hide it in my room. That was, until Frieza found out about it. But now that I'm with people I trust and who care about me, and with Kyuuri to feed as well, I was stuffing myself silly.

Trunks, Zarbon, and Bulma all stopped eating as they watched me. I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry. I was shoveling food in as fast as I could, but not satisfying my hunger. I covered waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage in syrup. Whole pancakes were eaten in one bite. After an entire 10minutes of eating like this, I got full. I sat back with my hand over my stomach protectively. Zarbon, Bulma, and Trunks had returned to eating, but had finished a while ago, leaving me all alone. I got the giggles noticing how much I ate. I had never eaten so much.

Then suddenly, I was in the mood to be active. Much like food cravings, Saiyans also get 'battle' cravings.

_I have to battle… not Vegeta… not Kakorot… not Kakorot's eldest spawn- Gohan, I mean… I gotta stop calling him that… not any humans… the Namekian? Perhaps…_

I located Bulma in the living room, watching tv, and for the first time in a long time I wasn't covering the screen.

"Bulma, I need to battle. Where is the Namekian?"

"You mean Piccolo? Do you think you should?" she asked.

"I am craving it, like I have been craving red meat. Do you understand?"

"Uh… yeah. Try the Lookout. If he's not there, then Dende will know where he is."

"Tell everyone I am going out. And keep an eye on Zarbon. I believe he will stay in the animal house until I come back. He is nervous around you and the others."

"He's n-nervous?"

"Yes, papa killed him, you remember?"

"Papa? Oh, Vegeta, right… yes, I remember." I started toward the door, my craving for a fight getting stronger, "And Rina?" I stopped and turned toward her, my hand on the doorknob, "If you wanted to… you could call me your mother if you want. If Vegeta is your papa, and Trunks is your brother, then it only makes sense, right? And Bora would be your sister."

"Thank you, Bulma. I think I might like that." I smiled before heading out the door.

* * *

**AS22: ok, sorry, this was really just a filler. It was just to show how Zarbon's first day went. Next time: Rina and Piccolo spar!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: You Try Fighting When You're Pregnant!

(Rina: 5 months, Bulma: 6 months)

1st POV

I flew fast as I could toward the Lookout. I wanted to have just a quick battle, one with someone that wasn't overly powerful compared to me, but my Saiyan blood still burned for a challenge, so that meant no humans. I also in no way wanted to transform, so that left out the other Saiyans. The only ones left were Zarbon and the Namekian, and I didn't want to fight Zarbon so soon after his resurrection. That left the Namekian.

From what I knew about Namekians, they aren't a warrior race, but the few warriors they have are quite skilled. They had a variety of techniques no other creature could master, and their regeneration abilities were quite impressive. I had heard that this 'Piccolo' was the most powerful Namekian ever, and he had not only rivaled Kakorot once, but he had killed Raditz, Kakorot's brother.

_To think… Saiyan killing Saiyan? Even with our numbers in the thousands, it was almost unheard of for a Saiyan to purposely kill his kinsmen… Vegeta killed Nappa… Raditz even tried to kill his own brother! I would have never killed my father on purpose, even if I had the opportunity… even with all he did to me…_

_What did Frieza to do my people?_

I placed my hand protectively over my stomach, glancing down as though I could see my unborn son.

_I swear to you Kyuuri… I will never let any harm come to you. You will not be beaten or raped as I was… you will live a happy, peaceful life. I'll even let you choose to be a warrior or a singer or not. Your life will not be run by me or anyone else's expectations._

I smiled and looked back up in time to see the large tower just come into view. I started to accelerate my flight and climb straight up above the clouds. The large bowl shaped structure was in plan view, and I sensed a powerful Ki there. Two, actually, and one was Gohan. I had mastered sensing with Ki and not only telling apart unique Ki's, but also half-Saiyan Ki's as well.

I stopped my flight and hovered there. By now my scent would have settled back to normal, and then of course there were others there to help if Gohan went mad with lust again, but it was still unnerving. I shook my tail from side to side as I contemplated my next move, and decided I needed a fight too much to care. I shot off and landed on the bowl.

I located Piccolo and Gohan quickly, both in meditation and floating off the ground. As I got closer, they seemed to sense me and they came out of the trance, standing. Gohan made quick eye contact, then looked down at his feet. I forgot about him as I stared at the Namekian.

"Namekian."

"Saiyan." We acknowledged each other.

"Uh… Rina, this is Piccolo. Piccolo, Rina." Gohan introduced us properly. He quickly went back to staring at his feet.

"What may I do for you, Rina?" Piccolo asked. He was a bit more mannered than I thought he would be.

"Fight me."

"Why should I do that?" he asked.

"I do not know if a Namekian can understand this or not, since your species is asexual, but I am pregnant and I crave a battle like I have craved odd foods. Do you understand?"

"I believe I do, but why me? Why should I?"

"Well, undoubtedly I cannot make you spar with me, but I chose you for a simple reason. You are stronger than any human and you are not as strong as Kakorot or Vegeta. If I fight one of my Saiyan kinsmen then I would have to transform at some point unwillingly as the battle grew on, and I wish to never transform again. On top of that, transforming might hurt my child."

"Well, I can understand craving a good battle. I think I must accept your offer. Any rules?" he asked, stripping his hat and cape.

"Only two. If you have any sort of transformation, please do not use it. And do not, under any circumstances, hit my abdomen in any way. If you do, I will kill you." I growled the last part.

"Agreed. Ready?" he asked, placing his left arm in front, the other in the back, and leaning forward on his right leg.

"Ready." I stood with my tail wrapped around my waist, my hands spread with claws out, and my left arm a bit more forward than my right. My legs were set wide and I squatted down a bit.

We didn't need words to begin our battle. We both phased out and connected high above the tiled surface, fist to fist. We exchanged a fury of punches, kicks, and blocks at super high speeds. Piccolo tried an axe-handle, but I saw it and dodge, only to be hit with a Ki blast in the arm that knocked me back. I flew at him and spun into a kick, but he grabbed my heel and threw me downwards. Before I hit the ground I turned myself around to my hands and back flipped twice before landing in a defensive pose and search out for the Namekian.

Piccolo landed in front of me and wiped some blood from his mouth. I was panting from this workout, and I didn't want it to end yet. I knew I couldn't contain my grin as Piccolo charged at me again. This fight was just starting, and it was more satisfying than when I killed Frieza.

I saw myself with my hand sticking out of Frieza's back, licking off his blood from my claws in his tail, and the blank look as he fell dead. Would Kyuuri meet a similar fate?

That thought distracted me long enough that Piccolo hit my chest with a flat hand, throwing me back and across the tile. I flipped myself back to my feet. He was behind me in an instant, but I was prepared. I turned and attacked.

"Wolf's Fury!" I shot the Ki blast at him head on, throwing him back now. As long as I didn't transform, we were equals. The last thing I ever wanted to do was transform. What if I went crazy again? Or the surge of Ki hurt Kyuuri?

_Kyuuri… nothing will happen to you, my little one. You will not grow up to be like your father… you will be a good person. I can feel it._

I drew my attention back to the Namekian as he stood up after my last attack. We were both a bit bloody and tired, but I was exhausted. I fell to one knee and held my arm from his earlier attack.

"Well… short and sweet, huh Namekian?"

"You aren't serious? A Saiyan, already this tired?"

"Yeah, I know… guess I pushed myself a bit… but you try fighting when you are pregnant…" I was panting really hard now.

"Looks like your energy is spent. Gohan, help Rina home."

"What? But, Piccolo-"

"Now, Gohan. She can't fly back by herself."

"...Yes sir." Gohan looked at his feet as I pushed myself up. I knew I needed help back to Capsule Corp, and I couldn't risk hurting myself or Kyuuri by denying it. I used a little bit of Ki to start and Gohan wrapped my arm around his shoulders as we headed off the Lookout.

The ground was a blur, but not too fast I noted. Bodies of water and small scattered villages colored the ground.

"Rina… I… am sorry, for the other night. I don't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't hear you."

"It was lust." I sighed. I knew he'd get around to this eventually, "When a female gets pregnant our scent changes. Normally only the mate notices… but with me, there is no mate, so all grown male Saiyans could sense the change in my scent."

"That's it, huh? And your scent has gone back to normal?"

"Yes."

"That still doesn't excuse my behavior." He said, still not making eye contact.

"It is okay, Gohan. My own behavior has been altered beyond my control lately as well. Let us be thankful that papa came just in time."

"But Rina… I still kinda feel that way."

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"I still like you." He was blushing.

"Umm… well, I did not say this that night, but I kind of… wanted it too. If it was not for you being mad with lust, that is. If papa had not come and stopped you, we both would have regretted that night."

"I'll never get use to hearing you call Vegeta your papa." Gohan chuckled, seemingly forgetting his nervousness.

"And Bulma said I could call her my mother as well… you were so lucky. You always had your parents." I sighed.

"No… I didn't." I looked up to see his face twist into a serious look. He didn't look good on him, "My dad… was gone for a year when he died fighting Raditz. Piccolo became like a father to me since then. Piccolo has always been there. Then my dad died fighting Cell and stay that way for seven years. Can you believe it? He left us all. He wasn't there to see Goten's first days. At this point Vegeta also became like a father. Sometimes that goofy man in the orange Gi is a stranger to me, and especially to Goten. My dad… Goten and I both love him very much… but…"

Gohan grew silent, unable to voice his feelings.

"Well… at least your father figures never hurt you just to hear you scream. At least they care for you. Remember that, Son Gohan. Remember that you never had a father like Frieza."

More awkward silence. I seemed to have a knack for that.

_Why do I always seem to go on and on about Frieza? Dammit… I just can't forget. I can never forget._

_I can **never** forget._

* * *

**AS22: Okay, another chapter done! I don't think the fight was very good, but oh well, the Rogue Saiyan seies is about Rina, not fighting. Though, the third pat of the series... hehe :3 guess you'll have to read that as well.**

**Rina: If she ever finishes it.**

**AS22: -.- please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Baby Shower

(Rina: 7 months, Bulma: 8 months)

1st POV

Zarbon had finally settled in at Capsule Corp after a few hit or miss situations with Vegeta, and I mean that literally. I had thought that, without Frieza, things would be calm between the two, but I was seriously wrong. They had some sort of fire between them that never settled or burned out, even with Vegeta having killed him.

I spent most of my time either in my studio with the cello or in the animal house singing with my brothers. Sometimes Zarbon would come and listen, sometimes Vegeta would come and listen, and sometimes… both would show up and then abruptly leave if we were all lucky.

But right now, we weren't so lucky as I sat on my chair, holding up my cello, witnessing another stupid argument.

"Dammit Zarbon-"

"Shut up monkey prince!"

"Don't tell me to shut up-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Guys!" I snapped, nearly growling, "I came in here to play my cello, not listen to you two argue! Damn it!"

"Rina-" they both went to start.

"No! No explanations! Papa… Zarbon… I want to play my cello. I am going to play my cello. I have not had a chance to play for a while because of my morning sickness and cravings, and the first time in three months I feel up to playing, you two can not get along. If you two must argue, go somewhere else. You two have not interacted with each other since planet Namek, right?" they nodded, Zarbon a bit more sheepishly that Vegeta I may add, "Then I suggest you two try to work things out. I care for both of you guys, a lot. A few months ago I could not even admit that statement in any sort of way. If I could change this much, surely you two can work out some sort of truce as Kakorot and Vegeta had during the fight on Namek or during the android's attack."

I turned back to my cello and began to play as Zarbon and Vegeta left. I figured they'd attempt to make a truce, fail miserably, and then it would all start again. But at least for now I could play my cello in peace for a while.

XxX

My fingers were starting to hurt from playing for so long, so I gave it a rest. I had recorded the song because somehow it seemed familiar. I wasn't playing something I knew, I was playing from my heart. I'd listen to my recording later to figure out what it was.

I stood and went to the hall, and it was black. I looked back to my studio, and it was black. The electric buzz I was accustomed to hearing was dead. The air was stale and growing warm. It was May, a month in earth's summer. I would give birth in July near the middle of the month.

With the electricity out, my eyes dilated so I could see. I made it from the basement to the first level and heard Bulma calling out for anyone, even Zarbon. I made my way to her in the kitchen.

"Bulma, are you okay?"

"Rina? What's going on?"

"Seems the electricity went out." I replied, grabbing her hand.

Memories of that night so many months ago resurfaced. The storm, the saber-toothed cat, Moon jumping onto the cat as it leaped at me. The blood… I shook my head hard to get the images to go.

"We should head to the-"

"Wait… I guess you did not feel that. Kakorot's Ki is in the… lobby."

"Goku's here? Then we should head that way." Bulma said.

Since I was able to see much better, I led the way to the lobby down the hall. I sensed a lot of Ki's in there. I figured everyone in Capsule Corp must congregate there when the lights blow or something. All the officers on Frieza's ship went to the bridge when the power went out.

I got to the lobby door and pushed it open, leading Bulma to stand beside me. I knew people were there, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Rina? Where is everyone?"

"I do not know. I cannot see anyone."

"SURPRISE! Happy Baby Shower!"

"What!" Bulma and I both cried. The lights were back and I looked around and saw, well, everyone, the humans, the android female, Kakorot, Vegeta, the half-breeds, and so on.

The lobby was decorated in many colored streamers and pieces of plastic filled with helium- balloons. A large banner read 'Congratulations Bulma & Rina!'. There were two large tables covered in brightly colored boxes, one table had 'It's a Girl!' and the other had 'It's a Boy!' written on larger balloons.

Bulma was hysterical, crying, not from sadness, but from joy. I was as confused as Kakorot when I tried to explain the speed of light to him.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"The people of this planet traditionally throw parties for expecting mothers. It's a baby shower for you and Bulma." Vegeta explained, Bulma hanging on his neck.

"But… but…" I was speechless.

"Yeah, once we eat you and Bulma get to open presents for you and your baby." Kakorot said. I felt tears welling up.

"Stupid hormones…" I muttered, wiping my eyes.

"Come on guys, if we don't get anything to eat now, the Saiyans and Bulma will beat us to it!" the short monk, Krillen, said as the other humans and his android wife, 18, followed him to the food table.

"Don't you mean 'eat us to it', Krillen?" the taller human, Yamcha, said. Some of the humans sighed.

"King Kai tells better jokes than that." The human with 3 eyes, Tien, said. His friend, Choazu, agreed.

I sat down on a nearby chair, still trying to sort things out. The only gifts I had ever received were from Zarbon on Frieza's ship, and that was only for 3 separate birthdays. I saw the table that was designated for me and was overwhelmed by all the presents. I guessed most were toys and other baby things for Kyuuri, but still, the fact that people cared this much for me and my unborn son, Frieza's son, was new to me. I really didn't know how to react. Should I be happy? I thought so, but… it was also… humbling. These people weren't my clan, weren't my race, and I barely even knew most of them, but my pile of baby gifts was just as high as Bulma's.

Someone cleared their throat, trying to get my attention. I looked up from the floor and saw Gohan holding out a plate of food to me. I grinned at him and took the plate and began to eat. Gohan returned to sit next to me a few minutes later with his own plate of food.

By now my stomach had started to swell a little bit, but at the most I would only get as big as Bulma when she was five months along. Saiyans don't grow as big, as I have mentioned, and for that I was thankful. Bulma was always complaining about her back and ankles hurting.

Gohan came back and sat next to me. Somehow we were growing closer together. I think it may have even been love.

_Me? Amd Gohan? What do I know about love?_

"So, Gohan… is what you said about you and your girlfriend true? That you are not together anymore?"

"Yeah… I don't know what happened. I thought we would be close, but…"

"Hey Gohan! Mom said you gotta come out and watch me and Trunks play!" Gohan looked at me pleadingly. I shrugged.

"Go play with your brother." I said, pushing him up from his seat, "Some people never get a chance like that."

Before Gohan's seat got cold, Zarbon was there, looking like he was trying to hide behind me.

"Do not tell me you are this nervous?" I asked. He nodded.

"Rina… sorry about… the fight earlier with Vegeta."

"Zarbon, this is a party, so try to forget the past. Forget whatever is between you and papa, okay?"

"It's just… I'm still scared of him, since he killed me on Namek. So I trip over my words around him, and that leads to an argument after a few minutes."

"Well, I think I can guarantee he will not do that again. He has changed. Look at him over there." We switched our gazes from our plates to across the room, "He's sitting at a table with his expecting wife and son. I am like a daughter to him. Does that sound like the same Vegeta that killed you on Namek?"

"…No…"

"Unless you start to threaten people's lives again, I think I can clearly state that you're safe around him. Like I said earlier, try to truce with him. And like I said after that, this is a party. Try to relax. Perhaps you could mingle?"

"Mingle? With these earthlings?" he said, looking at me.

"You are right, maybe it is a bit too soon for that just yet. Maybe by the next party."

"I wanted to ask you… about the band…"

"Yeah, what can you do?" I asked.

"Need a drummer? That's all I can do."

"Jade and I really do need a drummer, yeah."

"Who's Jade?" he asked.

"Oh, I know she must be here… there! Hey, Jade!" I called, waving. She looked away from Bulma and waved. She excused herself and made her way toward me, "Zarbon, just smile and nod." I whispered, grinning.

"Hey Rina, how are you doing?" she said, pulling up a chair to sit across from me.

"Fine, except for the morning sickness and weird cravings." I said, trying to joke.

"Who's your cute friend?" she asked, looking at Zarbon.

"Well Jade, this is Z." I said. Zarbon cocked his eyebrows at me.

"This is Z? So you finally found him, huh?"

"Yeah. Just about two months ago or so. He is still trying to get use to things in this country. But… he can play the drums."

"Really?" she turned to him, "Well, you thinking about joining our band?"

"Well, uh… I was, yeah."

"Man… with that voice…" Jade looked like she was about to drool. I laughed at her.

"Calm down, girl." I said, laughing.

"Oh, right, I should have known you two- well, anyway, sorry, but I gotta run! I got you and Mrs. Briefs great gifts, hope you like it."

"Oh, where are you running off to?" I asked.

"Well, since I'm not technically in the band yet, I have to make money somehow. You're so lucky Rina, even if you quit music, you live here with the richest people on earth."

"Yeah… I guess I am lucky. Bye Jade."

"Bye." She leaned over and hugged me before she left.

"Is she right?" Zarbon asked.

"Hm? Right about what?" I asked, turning back to him. I noticed the cutest shade of red creep across his face.

"About us?" he added. I felt the same heat come to my face as I looked away, grinning.

"Zarbon… no. I think of you too much as a brother."

"That's a relief. I was afraid I would have to break your heart again."

"Alright, present time!" Kakorot came over and started to lead me to the table as Vegeta lead Bulma to hers, "We'll go back and forth, got it? Bulma, go ahead." Kakorot said, stepping out of the way.

"Alright, lets see here… which one should I open first?" Bulma was playfully acting like she was having trouble deciding. I truly had no idea. I wasn't use to receiving presents, "How about this one… it's marked from my parents."

Bulma picked up a bright pink box and started to tear the paper off of it. Once she opened the box, she squealed. I looked over my pile of gifts to see her giggle at a giant pink teddy bear with a bowtie. She thanked her parents and set the toy animal on the floor beside her.

"Alright Rina, your turn!" I didn't catch who called out to me, but I picked up a package I had been eyeing since I had walked in. It was a large purple bag.

"Um, okay… this is from Chi-chi and Kakorot." I read.

"She won't even read his human name." I heard Chi-chi whisper to 18. 18 looked like she was trying to hide a laugh. I let it pass, if she couldn't accept his real name, that was her problem.

I had been looking at baby things for a long time now, so I was lucky in the fact that I didn't have to ask 'what is that?' about anything I might open. When I opened the bag I saw onesie sets. I noticed that they had little holes in the bottom for the tail. I picked up an orange one (only Kakorot, right?) on top and stuck my finger through and laughed.

Bulma and I kept taking turns until finally I had one more gift to open. Bulma and Vegeta were smiling at me. It was from them. It was a manila envelope, and when I took out the form, I was in shock.

"Wh-what is this?" I said, looking up to Vegeta. If it was what I thought it was, I was gonna cry. Trunks, who was now inside from playing, ran over.

"Its exactly what you think it is Rina." Bulma said.

"You're really my big sister now!"

It was a form, and across the top was my name.

_Rina Jinn Briefs_

They had adopted me. I looked back up at everyone, every single person was waiting for my reaction. I burst out crying, and after a moment, I wiped my eyes, still crying but calmer.

"Stupid hormones."

XxX

That night I was setting things into the room next door, getting the baby's room ready. Even though I hated Frieza with all my soul, I couldn't help but feel like the child's room needed purple and pink coloring in it. The walls were purple, and the carpet was pink, and the walls were trimmed pink, but the ceiling was Saiyan, decorated with stars and a full moon.

There were many stuffed animals in the room, ranging from bears to rabbits, to even a dragon from Gohan. Gohan said he had a pet dragon, so my son should too. But I was drawn to a large black teddy bear. Well, it wasn't that large, the dragon was large enough for Trunks or Goten to sit on it like they wanted to ride it, but this bear was a nice size. I picked it up and squeezed it, heading to the window as moonlight came in through the glass. Apparently Bulma came up with an idea to keep the Saiyans from transforming without removing our tails or destroying the moon. But it did involve messing with their moon. A large chunk of the moon was gone, caused by a Ki blast, but I didn't know who had done it. Since the same side of earth's moon always faces earth, just a side of the moon was gone. The moon was forever in a nearly-full crescent when it was as filled out as it could get.

I glanced around the room one last time before I headed to my room for bed. I was still hugging the bear close against my chest. The room was filled with toys and a basinet. One wall had the crib, waiting for assembly once my baby was old enough to sleep in it. The closet had a baby seat, a stroller, and all the clothes waiting, all except one set of pajamas I picked out for the big day. It was a small onesie colored red, for my clan. I turned back to the star-littered sky.

"Well Kyuuri… we do not have to do it alone. I do not have to remain a rogue any longer. You will have a true family, even if we are not all blood related, it will be a better family than I had as a child. My birth family may have died a long time ago, but my real family… my real family is here."

* * *

**AS22: Well, five more chapters to go! What will happen to Rina and Kyuuri next? Well R&R to find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Committed

(Rina: 7 months, Bulma: 8 months)

**Warning: this chapter comes with a twist of lemon. Look for the line of X's if you don't want to read it.**

1st POV

Even after all the fun I had today, I couldn't help but feel scared and alone, even after I had told Kyuuri we weren't alone. I couldn't figure out what it was. Was it because I didn't have a mate? Or perhaps all pregnant, single females feel like this. Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

I sat on my bed, clutching the black bear tightly like a life line. I didn't like these feelings. Even when I was on Frieza's ship I never felt this alone. It could be because no one here was going through my situation… but hadn't Bulma gone through this when Vegeta left to train to fight the androids when she was pregnant with Trunks? Or perhaps Chi-chi felt this way when Kakorot was gone and she was pregnant with Goten.

_Well… at least their mates care… at least they have mates. I am truly alone compared to that… I wouldn't want Frieza anywhere near Kyuuri anyway. Is it my fate to forever remain rogue, even in a pack?_

"Rina? Why are you still awake?" I looked up from the floor and saw the door cracked open, Gohan peeking in, "Can I come in?" I nodded to him as he shut the door behind him.

"Insomnia, I think. I get it sometimes. What are you doing here?"

"I… wanted to see you. It isn't healthy to stay up long when you're carrying."

"That is right, you were with your mother when she was pregnant." I said, remembering as I turned back to the empty space in front of me.

"I really wasn't much help." I looked up into his onyx orbs, so confident and trustful just now. He came and sat next to me on the bed, taking my hands, causing me to drop the bear, the life line. "I want to start over. I want to help you raise Kyuuri."

"Gohan … thank you."

There was silence in the room. Words weren't needed. The love we both felt finally spilled over, after months of suppression and guilt. Gohan caressed my chin as he brought me into a kiss. I didn't resist. I wanted this too. Ever since that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His tongue caressed my lips now, seeking entry, which I allowed. He tasted so good, I ran my fingers into his black hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss, making it more passionate and fiery. Somehow he managed to get me on the bed under him, his hips grinding against my own as I gripped the pillow next to me, laying parallel to the head of the bed.

Slowly we began to undress each other. I ripped at his shirt, most likely tearing it in half, but my oversized long-sleeved tee was most likely ripped as well. I tossed Gohan's shirts behind me onto the floor.

Before I knew it, we were laying there, his smooth skin pressed against my bare chest as he continued to kiss with such fire I thought for sure an alarm would go off.

Then suddenly, Gohan pulled back, both of us panting from the passion we just ended. My hands were still gripping at him, one behind his head, and the other on his back. I cocked my head at him, confused as to why he stopped so suddenly.

"Are you sure you want this, Rina?"

"No doubts." I cooed, pulling him back down into a kiss. He started to move from my lips to my neck. I let loose a moan. He was so gentle, not like anything I had ever felt before. He started to move downwards and finally reaching my navel.

"S-s-stop t-teasing m-me!" I groaned, wanting him to insert so bad.

"You want me to stop teasing?"

"Y-yes!!" I cried.

Well, he stopped teasing me. It was so perfect, so blissful, my head swam and I saw colors all across my vision. It was warm, and though he was aroused, it had a softness to it.

We were so compatible, so perfect, that when Gohan pulled back I groaned in disappointment. Then suddenly, he began to thrust. I was whimpering, tears fell from the joy I was feeling.

Gohan stopped, his eyes full of concern.

"Rina?"

"Harder… do not stop, please… I need it."

He started thrusting again. I was clawing at his back, trying to get him to go harder.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. Just his voice was making me shiver.

"You can not hurt me… harder… faster!"

Gohan complied, and I felt him release into me. I wasn't fertile since I was pregnant, and it felt so good I barely registered what it was. Finally, Gohan gave out and collapsed on top of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow…" he said, panting.

"Yeah… wow…" I said. Gohan could barely move, and it was the same with me. I wrapped my tail around us, and Gohan looked back when he felt it. He looked at me with a playful, scary look in his eyes as he grabbed my tail quickly and began to run his fingers through the fur.

"I wish I had my tail back." He moaned.

"Maybe you could…" Gohan kept smoothing the fur on my tail, lightly dragging his fingers through the fur, barely touching the skin.

I couldn't help it, I began to purr again. I was completely at ease with him on top of me, petting my tail. Gohan stopped caressing my tail and held it limply, looking back at me. I stopped purring when he stopped stroking the fur, and I looked into his midnight eyes. They seemed to shimmer like a full moon as well with that lustful, playful look.

"So you like that?" he started again, and I lost myself in the pleasure. More purrs escaped my throat as I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling.

Then he stopped again, carefully unwrapping my tail as he fell to one side. Even though we weren't on the bed the correct way, Gohan still brought the pillows and sheets over us. I curled up with my head on his chest. We were both sweaty, though it was quite cool in the room.

"Gohan …"

"Shh… sleep now." He wrapped his arm around me protectively, holding me closer.

"Okay. I love you, Gohan." I said, snuggling closer to him under the covers, my head resting on his sculpted chest.

"I love you too, Rina."

XxX

When I woke up that morning and saw exactly where I was, I began to cry. I don't know why I cried, but my sobs woke up Gohan.

"Rina? What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my hair away from my face.

"I do not know." I said, sobbing harder.

"Please tell me." He said, wiping my tears away.

"I promise you, I do not know. Maybe… I am scared. Scared I will lose you. So far I have lost everyone I ever cared for."

"I am not going anywhere." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I will stay with you and Kyuuri from now on."

"Then are you willing to Bond with me?"

"What's that?" he asked, not a hint of fear or anxiety anywhere in his silky voice.

"We becomes mates for life. Every Saiyan instinctually knows how to do it. Are you willing to follow my lead?"

"I'm willing."

"Are you really willing to do anything for me?" I asked.

"Of course."

_You say it now… You really believe it… But can you say those three little words? Do you really mean it?_

I remembered my newest song. If he went along with me, did his part of the mating and Bonding, then he meant it.

"Okay, then let me lead." I said, pushing myself up and on top of him. I started to kiss his neck, then found the right spot, between the top shoulder muscle and the collar bone on the left side. I began to suckle his neck, and he bent his neck back so I could get a better connection to his skin. He moaned, I finally got him right where I wanted him.

I sank my fangs into the tender spot. He gasped, choking on his voice. My teeth cut deep as I pulled back.

"R-Rina-"

"Relax, trust me." I cooed, petting him, pushing his messy black hair back. I began to lap up the blood, sucking in a mouthful before pulling back. He was already starting to heal, faster than a human, but slower than me.

_His blood… so pure and sweet… I must have just a bit more._

I started to lick the blood off his skin as it healed, cleaning the wound. I saw images of Gohan's life, from seeing Raditz kill his father until now. He had done so much and I realized maybe I wasn't the only one with a bad life.

"Rina…" he gasped, eyes half-lidded as he looked straight ahead.

"It is your turn Gohan." I pulled back my hair and leaned down, his mouth just over the spot.

"I… I can't bite that hard without hurting you. Your fangs were nearly painless… I don't want to hurt you."

"You do not have to worry about hurting me. Just bite, hard and fast. Drink in a mouthful to seal the Bond."

I pushed my neck down over his open mouth and closed my eyes, waiting patiently. In a mere moment he bit, hard, and I felt the blood leak out from the vein. My eyes flew open wide. It was such ecstasy, unlike anything before. It was more. I had seen his memories, and now he'd see mine. Then, he was finished, and he fell back against the mattress. I rolled off of him.

"Now, Gohan, we sleep more. Rest."

"So… we're committed to one another now?" he asked, panting.

"Yes, forever and ever." I said, laying my head back against his chest.

* * *

**AS22: awww... that was a nice chapter, wasn't it? Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The New Saiyan Princess

(Rina: 8 months, Bulma: 9 months)

1st POV

Vegeta had found out almost immediately. I think a part of that fear I had felt that morning had something to do with Vegeta's reaction. Well, what I thought would be Vegeta's reaction. I saw the anger in his face, but he didn't say or do anything. He just glared at the two of us and went off on his own. When the harpy found out, she actually kicked Gohan out! Luckily he was allowed to stay at Capsule Corp, but I couldn't believe his own mother kicked him out.

But it's been a month since then, and Vegeta seemed to cool off slowly. Bulma was due anytime now, and I had an ultrasound appointment. Vegeta didn't stray far from Bulma nowadays, and it seemed the same with Gohan and me. I wondered a few times if it was a mate thing or just love.

Gohan was sitting right beside me as I was laying on the seat, waiting for one of Bulma's associates to come and give me my ultrasound. Zarbon was there too, wanting to see my child.

"Are you nervous, Rina?" Zarbon asked.

"No." I turned to Gohan, "Are you, love?"

"Actually, I am. I'll get to see… our son." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Son?" the doctor said, coming in. Gohan and I just nodded, going with the false story Bulma made up for us, "Ready for another look at your son?"

"Yes, I am." I said, glancing over to Gohan.

"Alright, well you already know how this works. I'm just going to put some of this cooling gel over your stomach and- wait… you're so tiny! You can't be 8 months along, can you?"

"Have you looked at my chart? Mrs. Briefs has that all written out."

The doctor picked up the chart and read through it. She looked back up to me and smiled, though a bit nervously.

"Uh-huh, okay… well, lets take a look." Her overly-cheery attitude had seemingly disappeared, which I was grateful for.

Just like last time, I rolled up my shirt and the doctor spread the gel over my stomach, taking the tiny camera device and rolling it over my stomach. I had my eyes glued to the screen, everything else wasn't important. I wanted to see my healthy son.

"There's a strong… 3-beats? Okay, heartbeat." The doctor seemed to be mumbling to herself, not use to inhumans I guessed. But she was rather calm about all of this.

Then there he was. I saw the long, furry tail first, up against his chest. I saw five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. In black and white he looked completely Saiyan, but I knew there would be something once he was born, something from Frieza, be it eye color or hair color, I wouldn't know until he was born.

He moved a bit, stretching. I couldn't resist the urge to reach up and touch my hand to the screen.

"Kyuuri… there you are." I said, barely able to breathe from my awe.

"That's him…?" I turned and saw Gohan's face, so full of awe and wonder. I glanced at Zarbon, a smirk on his face as he saw my son. It seemed like he was proud of something. I took my hand from the screen and took my other hand around to the back of Gohan's head, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Well, what a beautiful baby." The doctor said.

A beeping sound drew our attention away from the screen to the doctor. She pulled out a small beeper, I had one similar since I was always off for concerts or whatever. Her eyes grew wide.

"Mrs. Briefs has gone into labor." She said, standing and cleaning up the machine, "We're done here anyway." She headed out the door.

"Wait! I want to go too!" I said, attempting to sit up, but Gohan had to pull me up.

"No, sorry, except for her husband it's doctors only. You're welcome to wait in the waiting room for her, though."

"But-" she was out the door before I could argue. I growled as I started to clean the gel off, Gohan handing me paper towels. Zarbon followed after the doctor.

"Rina?" Gohan asked.

"I am Vegeta's daughter by blood bond. I am as good as family. Everyone in a Saiyan family is supposed to be there for the birth!"

"Calm down! Stress isn't good for the baby." Gohan said. I slid off the table and headed toward Bulma's scent. I also felt a new Ki.

"It has started, Gohan. I can sense the new Saiyan's Ki." I said, speeding up my walk.

"Rina, slow down, please! You shouldn't be so active right now!" I stopped and glared at Gohan.

"I am Saiyan, Kyuuri will be fine. If the doctors will not let me in then I must be as close as possible when it does happen. This is not just any Saiyan being born. This is the princess, my sister, and the newest addition to our tiny race."

"Alright, if it won't hurt the baby, then run as fast as you can." He said, nodding.

"With minimal Ki that is not very fast." I said, turning and heading back down the hall.

I got to the waiting room and there was Trunks, Kakorot and his family, and Bulma's parents. Trunks had tears in his eyes and he ran, grabbing my legs.

"Rina, I'm scared! My mom was screaming and crying and dad ran carrying her and-"

I knelt down and shushed him, holding him close as he continued to cry loudly. He didn't understand what was going on, I doubted Kakorot even knew what was going on.

"It is okay little brother. Your- our mother is just having our baby sister. She'll be okay."

"Is that going to happen to you too?" he asked, sniffing.

"In a few weeks, yes, it will." I said, picking him up. He was holding on around my neck as I did my best to comfort him.

"Yeah Trunks, you'll see. Everything will be okay!" Gohan said, trying to comfort him too.

"You guys sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, every mommy goes through that." Chichi said.

"Okay." He said, laying his head into my neck.

XxX

Waiting was awful. Zarbon had left, back to his room. Both the boys and Gohan had fallen asleep. I smiled down at him. He looked so cute. Hours went by before we had any news. A male doctor finally came into the room, a cap and medical mask in his hand. We all stood except for the three sleeping in their chairs.

"How is she?" Kakorot asked.

"Both the mother and the child are doing very well. The parents sent me out here to get you. Anyone who wants to come can follow me."

I went over and shook Trunks' shoulder. He opened his eyes half-lidded and looked up.

"Hey there, you are ready to see your mom and sister?" I asked. His eyes lit up as he jumped up from his seat.

"You bet!" he got up and ran over to the doctor. I followed with a smile.

"Rina, aren't you going to wake Gohan up?" Chichi asked.

"No, let him sleep while he can." I said, smiling as I turned and followed behind Trunks and the doctor.

It was a short walk, and even though the sight before us through the large glass window wasn't surprising to me or Trunks, it was to Kakorot and his brewed. Bulma was propped up, holding a small pink bundle with a tiny bit of blue sticking out. It was the baby's tail.

_Bora Vegeta Briefs… the new princess…_

Vegeta was sitting right next to the bed, his hand on Bulma's shoulder. She turned and they kissed quickly.

The doctor went first, asking if they were ready. I saw them nod and he came back.

"Alright, only two at a time." He said.

"Rina, you and Trunks go first." Kakorot asked.

"Thank you… though I would have fought you for it if you did not let me go." I smirked, joking more than being serious.

Trunks was slow, really nervous from his aura and actions. I placed my hand on his back, encouraging him. We walked in together. Vegeta stood to make room, nearly smiling, but I guess since he knew others were near he didn't want to show it.

"Mom?" Trunks stepped up. My maternal instincts were going crazy, but I gave Trunks his turn first. He was true family, not like me. I was adopted into the family.

"Hey Trunks. You ready to meet your baby sister?" Bulma was glowing, and she sounded very tired. I looked over to Vegeta and whispered to him.

"Did everything go okay?"

"Perfectly." He said, pride rolling off him. I looked over and saw Trunks' eyes grow wide.

"Wow… she's so tiny!"

"Yeah, but she'll grow fast. Soon the two of you will be able to play together." Bulma said. She moved the blanket down so now I was able to see the baby from across the room. A tiny puff of blue hair was sticking off the top of her head, perfect for a little bow I thought. Her eyes were bright blue like her mother's and she was fully alert, but I didn't expect anything less from a newborn Saiyan.

After a few minutes Trunks let out a big yawn. The baby copied her big brother.

"Alright Trunks, I think you need to go to bed." Vegeta said.

"Aww dad, do I have too?"

"You can see your mother and Bora in the morning. Now say goodnight."

"Okay… goodnight mom, dad, Rina." He started to the door but stopped, "Goodnight Bora." Then he was out the door.

"Okay Rina, you ready to take a look at your new sister?" Bulma asked. I nodded and stepped forward. I knelt down next to the bed and looked into the pink blanket. Bora looked right back at me.

"She is tiny." I said. She started to wave her tail and coo. I waved my tail in front of her and she watched, even made a grab for it. I smiled as she yawned again, stretching her tiny arms out and going to sleep, "Very alert, too."

"It won't be too long until you'll be right where I am, Rina. Are you ready?" Bulma asked. I looked up from the baby to her.

"Yes. I have never… never been more ready for anything in my entire life. To think…bringing a little one like this into the world."

* * *

**AS22: cute little chapter, no? This one was a bit of a filler too, but it'll get going! Almost done! Please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AS22: only two more chapters. I updated early this week because of a family reunion I have to go to. 'yaay' Please REVIEW!**

Chapter 21: Pre-Birth Trauma

(Rina: 8months-1week)

1st POV

Even though no one liked my recent habit, I was restless. I blamed it on earth's full moon. I went out for a walk very early in the morning as the sun was just starting to rise.

My hormones were also fluctuating a lot lately. I leaned up against a wall and began to cry for no apparent reason. But I thought that if anyone could cry, I could for all that had happened to me. Of course, I had nearly cried myself out these past few months. I guess I could blame the tears on fear and hormones again.

I dried my face and pushed off the wall, heading back to Capsule Corp before anyone woke up.

"Hey lady, don't move." I heard a rough voice behind me. I turned and growled, his Ki was lower than mine, but then I noticed his gun. I didn't want to take any risks, so I put my hands up.

"I swear, I do not have anything on me. I was only going for a walk." He was in a brown jacket, black jeans, and he was wearing a mask, so I couldn't see any features of his face at all.

"You're that singer! You gots money, I know it!" he said.

_I speak the language better than he does…_

"I promise, I do not have anything on me. You can search me if you want." I said calmly.

"Fuck you lady!"

There was a loud pop, and I fell to my side, on one leg. I looked down and saw blood leaking from above my left hip, in the lower abdomen.

_He shot me… he shot Kyuuri!_

I looked up, in a large amount of pain, and growled from both the pain and anger. His eyes were wide, like he never meant to shoot me. But I didn't care about that.

"You shot my baby!" I shot a Ki ball at him, hitting him through the chest. It wasn't very powerful, but it was enough.

My leg was hurting, and to add to that, I felt a Ki very close. I closed my eyes to sense it out, praying it was help. My eyes shot wide in realization. It was Kyuuri's Ki. I was going to go into labor now!

_Vegeta! Vegeta!_

I pushed up against the brick wall to my feet and started to limp, leaning against the wall. I only made it a few steps before I fell again, hands and knees. I tried to cry out for help, but my voice was lost to me.

_Kakorot! Vegeta! Anyone! Please, help! Gohan!_

I tried to call out again, but all I got was a squeak. I felt light headed and realized I was losing too much blood. I sat against the wall and held the wound tight. That hurt worse, but the blood flow slowed a bit.

"Damn… primitive weapon… please… someone… just save Kyuuri… just save my son, please!" I choked back tears, fearing for Kyuuri's life more than my own. My life may have been short, but at least I had lived it.

_Poor little guy… you don't stand a chance unless I get us back to Capsule Corp…_

I bit my lip as I pushed myself back up, holding my leg still as I began to limp the long trek back. My eyes were blurred from tears as my head swam. As much as I was hurting now, I knew staying still would be the death of both of us.

Then I was knocked to my knees by another wave of foreign pain. It was in my lower abdomen, and it was like cramps from HFIL. I fell to my side, eyes clenched, one hand still tight on the bullet wound and one against my stomach. Tears fell freely now as I whimpered.

_Why hasn't anyone come yet? Can't they hear me? Vegeta! Kakorot! Gohan! Gohan…_

"Rina!" I looked up, opening my eyes and seeing not Vegeta, not Gohan, but Kakorot.

"Ka-Kakorot…"

"What happened? What are you doing out here so early?"

"Never mind… I am going into labor… and the blood… get me home now or we will both die."

"What? Right, here we go!" Kakorot placed one hand on my shoulder and before I blinked we were in the Capsule Corp med-wing. He picked me up and started toward the nearest doctors. I screamed as another contraction hit. I wasn't supposed to be due for a few more weeks, so I hoped Kyuuri was okay.

"Breathe Rina, in and out. Try to focus on your breathing."

Weird as this sounds, I trusted Kakorot. How could you not in such a serious situation? I started the breathing, but the pain and the blood loss were too much, and I blacked out.

XxX

3rd POV

Gohan rolled over and stretched his arm onto empty space. His eyes flew open, immediately wide awake, but he didn't see Rina anywhere.

Then he felt pain in his neck. He reached up and when he looked to his hand, he saw blood. His Bond mark was bleeding. He didn't know about Saiyans very well, but he knew that a bleeding Bond mark wasn't good.

He didn't think twice, he grabbed a pair of pants and did his best to find the medical wing by himself. When he got to the same waiting room he had been in three weeks prior, he knew the worst was true. Goku, Vegeta, and their families were all there. Zarbon sat in the corner, holding his head between his hands.

"What's wrong? Where's Rina?" he asked, looking about.

"She's been shot. She went into premature labor." Vegeta said. Gohan stayed calm, if she was here then things were already looking better.

"What happened?"

"I heard her calling my name. I teleported to her Ki, and she was laying there on the ground. She didn't tell me what happened." Goku said. Gohan clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"She must have been calling out to me… why didn't I hear it?"

"You and I were both fast asleep. I believe in her weakened state we couldn't hear her." Vegeta explained.

"Can I see her?" Gohan asked.

"We've already seen her, so I guess so. She's very groggy. They took the bullet out already, and she's early in labor, but I think everything will be okay for the birth." Bulma said, holding Bora as she made baby noises.

Gohan walked into her room. She was sound asleep, but her tail was twitching slightly like it did when she had a nightmare. Gohan took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Rina. I should have been with you." She looked pale. He felt anger rise into him. Why hadn't anyone woke him up?

He noted a bandage on her neck, on the left side. Her Bond mark had been bleeding as well.

XxX

1st POV

I fought the sleepiness as I heard the voices trying to talk to me, but all I heard were blurbs of words or sentences. Mostly it was people asking me if I was okay or telling me I would be okay.

_Gohan … where are you?_

Then I heard Gohan's voice as clear as day.

"I'm sorry, Rina. I should have been with you."

"G- Gohan?" I forced my eyes open, for some reason I was in a hospital. My memories were fuzzy, but I still felt anxious in a hospital.

I looked over and saw a hand squeezing my own hand, which appeared sickly white. I followed up the hand to an arm, then to the black hair and paled face of my mate.

"Rina… so I didn't lose you."

"No… I am too stubborn to let an earthling kill me. Kyuuri-"

"He is fine. You're both doing well. Do you think you'll be up for giving birth in a few hours?"

"Do I… have a choice?" I asked, smirking.

"On earth we have a procedure called cesarean section. If you can't handle giving birth, they can make a tiny incision in your stomach and get the baby out for you."

"Only as a… last resort." I said, squeezing his hand.

"You need to rest Rina. Only a few more hours until you will be a mom." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Will you stay here?" I asked, already feeling more drowsiness coming. I closed my eyes, unable to resist.

"Forever and ever."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Birth

1st POV

Sleep was very odd while I was in pain. I thought by now I would be use to it, but I wasn't. I'd wake up from the pain, but the pain would fade and I'd get to sleep for a while longer.

But now the drugs had worn off and I was fully awake. I felt movement, and the contractions were growing closer together.

"Gohan? Get the doctor… I… I think it is time- ahhh!" I yelped as the pain hit again.

"Really? Now?"

"Yes now!" I snapped.

He nodded and went to the door, right as a nursed passed by. He said I wanted the doctor and then came back to my side. At his own risk he took my hand, which I squeezed hard enough I thought for sure I'd break it. Gohan didn't make a sound though, he just tried to keep me calm.

I let out another yelp as I felt something wet leaked onto me.

"That is just your water breaking. That's normal."

"I know- ahhh!" I screamed as the pain hit.

"Alright Rina, you need to try to push whenever you feel a contraction, okay?" a doctor, all prepped and ready to go, came in. He spread my legs and was watching, but I ignored that. This was not the time for shame, I had to give birth quickly or Kyuuri could get hurt.

Another wave of pain hit, so I pushed hard. Once the pain ended, I fell back against the pillows, panting. Gohan started wiping the sweat from my face. I felt burning between my legs.

"You're doing great Rina." He said. Another contraction hit.

"Come on, Rina, push!" the doctor urged.

I pushed again, screaming from the pain. I fell back again, panting.

"Damn him… damn Frieza! I hope he can feel half this pain wherever he is!" I screamed, another contraction, another push, and then back down.

This process continued for a few minutes. I knew something was wrong. I felt it in my heart.

"Gohan… something is wrong… I know it is… something is wrong with Kyuuri…"

Gohan looked down at the doctor, who looked back up at us.

"Rina, you need to try to relax, and don't push, got it?" the doctor said.

"What is it? What is wrong? Doctor! I demand to know!" I screamed.

"The cord is wrapped around his neck. Just stay calm and don't push until I tell you to. I'll get the cord off in no time."

There was another contraction, and I had to fight the urge to push. I gasped from the pain.

"Hurry doc." Gohan said.

"There, all free. One more push Rina! Just one more, you can do it."

This time when the pain hit I didn't push. I was so tired, so finished, I just couldn't push.

"Rina, come on, just one more! I know you're tired, but you only have one more push to go." Gohan said, squeezing my hand.

"I am too tired…"

"Rina! You're an elite warrior! You were under Frieza's hold for most of your life! This is nothing! Nothing, do you hear me? You can do this! Now push!"

The contraction hit, and I pushed hard. Crying filled the room as I fell back, panting. I closed my eyes as I breathed in deep. I was still in pain, but at least it was over now.

"Rina, look!" Gohan's voice was soft, but forceful enough that I obeyed. I opened my eyes as the doctor brought my son over, clean and wrapped in a white blanket.

"Congratulations, Rina. It's a healthy baby boy." Gohan helped prop me up so I could hold my son. I moved the blanket back so I could get a good look at him.

The first thing I saw was his bright red eyes. He looked at me and blinked a few time. I reached up and ran my finger down his cheek, then kissed him where my finger had been.

"Happy birthday, Kyuuri." I said. He cooed and started to wiggle around, but what do you expect from a newborn Saiyan? They grow and mature faster than humans.

I moved the blanket a bit more and noticed something else different about him from normal Saiyans. His hair, a light puff on the top of his head, was white. His tail, which had finally popped out from the blanket, was also white. He waved his tail and I notice it shimmer with a light purple tint.

"Rina… he's beautiful."

I barely heard Gohan, I was too involved watching Kyuuri. He yawned and stretched before curling up against my chest and going to sleep.

"That looks like a good idea." I said. Gohan climbed up next to me in the bed, wrapping his arm around me.

"Then go to sleep, you two have earned it." He said. I nuzzled closer into Gohan's chest and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AS22: cute baby! squee!! hehe... we have one more chapter to go, so please review!**

**PS-- Remember, its just a story, so don't flame me about how a creature like Frieza couldn't mate with a Saiyan, other wrriters have written it, and so have I.**


	23. Chapter 23 end

**AS22: alright, here it is, the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Kyuuri

4 months old

1st POV

"Gohan… your turn…"

"No way… I just did it…"

I groaned and rolled over to get up. Kyuuri was a few months old now, and fussy as HFIL. Sometimes it made me think 'he is Frieza's son', but I always shook that thought out.

I went down the hall, eyes still blurry, and into Kyuuri's room. He was standing in his crib and just wailing.

"No wonder Kakorot drove Brolly mad…" I grumbled. I shook my head to wake myself up and looked around. His black teddy bear was on the floor. I laughed a bit and picked it up, handing it to him. He grabbed it and threw it across the room again, still crying.

"Well, mister elite Saiyan, what is it?" I picked him up and held him. Kyuuri stopped crying, "Well, you just want some attention, hmm? I can understand that. I never had it. Well, not good attention."

His bright red eyes looked up at me. He was sucking on his tail like human children suck on their thumbs or pacifiers.

"You want a story, hmm? Well… there was once a little girl on Planet Vegeta. Her parents were very mean to her and her brother and sister. This little girl had a pet wolf with bright silver fur that would come and rescue her. But then the father killed the wolf. The little girl was sad, so she ran away to prove herself. On the way though, she was captured by a demon lizard. The lizard hurt her and kept her for years. But one day the girl managed to escape from him." I looked down at Kyuuri. He was calmer and laying against my chest. I kissed his forehead and walked him around to help lull him to sleep.

"Then what happened?" I turned to the door and Gohan was standing there. His tail was waving behind him.

"You made me get up but now you are at the door." I mumbled playfully, "And when did you get that?"

"What?" he turned and looked. His eyes grew wide. "I dunno… weird."

"So, why are you up Gohan?"

"Well, I heard you talking."

"Well, then I will keep up with the story. When she escaped, she found a magical land that was good. She made friends and had a new family. She had a son, born to her from the demon lizard, but she loved him just the same. He was a good and loving child." Kyuuri was sleeping soundly now, "And together they lived happily ever after." I kissed Kyuuri again and placed him carefully in his crib.

"They sure did." Gohan said, coming over and holding me around the waist from behind, kissing into my neck.

I saw that lustful look in Gohan's eyes. I turned and leaned in to kiss him, but crying came from down the hall, which in turn woke up Kyuuri. He wasn't crying out loud, but tears were falling down his face. I went back to the crib. He was sitting up and holding his hands out to me. I sighed, picking him up again.

"I know how to get you to sleep. Singing. I know the perfect lullaby."

I walked him to the window, a half-moon shining down.

"_Hush now, my little one,_

_Sleep well this night,_

_For as long as you think of me,_

_I'll always be in your sight._

_Hush now, my little one,_

_Don't you lose heart,_

_For as long as you remember me,_

_We'll never be apart._

_This night I sing to you a Sayjin lullaby._

_Just look to the sky,_

_As long as you love me,_

_I'll always be nearby._"

Kyuuri was fast asleep for sure now. I placed him back in the crib and turned to Gohan.

"That was beautiful. I've never heard it before, but I feel like I have…"

"Same with me. I even played the music. I think… all Saiyans know it. I think it is in our instincts somehow."

"Whatever it is, I feel a lot better hearing it now."

"Well, I know how to make you feel even better." I said, grabbing Gohan into a fiery kiss. Our tails intertwined.

"Rina, can we get back to the room first?"

"Oh, I guess…" I said playfully.

The End

* * *

**AS22: okay, its over! I know it was a short last chapter. I want to thank my reviews, and encurage anyone else to review. I know some people only review on the last chapter.**

**PS: also, in case you were wondering, YES, that is the same song Katie sings in the New Destiny series. I don't mess with a good thing-- too much, lol. Thanks again, and please review!**


End file.
